Breaking the Silence
by caiyunki
Summary: Breaking the silence. AU. Story about a girl who had never made a word from young even though she could, beginning on a journey that is going to break the silence of her life, regaining trust in people,overcoming the deepest hurt she had deep inside
1. Prologue

[Prologue]

_"What are you doing? Why are you packing your luggage? Who's that little girl standing at that corner" _

_"We are leaving hun. That's our daughter."_

_"Why are we leaving, and that's not our daughter! Our daughter is now sleeping in her room!"_

_"She's going to be our daughter from this day on."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because our daughter is a mute! With our family status right now, the medias are going to make a big fuss out of the fact that our daughter is a mute, and there goes all the hard work we have put in, my father's generation had put in. There is no way I am going to risk our family reputation for our girl. We need a daughter who can talk."_

_"She's not a mute! She's just a special child. A special child that needs special attention. The doctor had said that her vocal cord is not damaged. There's no chance that she would be a mute. She's going learn how to talk bit by bits. She needs time. She needs us. Maybe we can move to a new environment."_

_"Again? Hun, this would be the 5th time we are going to move for her. And she had yet to make any improvement. Are you that heartless to see the empire that my family had built to collapse in my hands?"_

_"But. . ."_

_"She's my daughter as well. It hurts me to do that. But, I have to think for my Ojii-san. He invested all his lifetime to build up this company, to let us to have this glory and status. We can't let the media to know that our daughter can't talk. It's going to ruin everything. Everything."_

_"But . . ."_

_"Let's go. We will be back for her, someday. And maybe she would grow to understand our situation."_

* * *

A/N: I'm back with a second.

This storyline, I had it when I was still in High School, which is pretty much 3 years ago. I did got started writing the story in my Mother Tongue, but i gave up writing halfway. I like this storyline. It's pretty meaningful I guess? So I've decided to translate part of them into English and also finish writing this story. It may be a tough task for me, cos the reason i stopped the previous time was because I lost vision of how this story will go by. Hopefully after these few years of void, I will still be able to bring out the beauty I had for this story. It's partially inspired by a Cantonese song that I always listen to. (:

Progressive Mutism is social functioning disorder ( the more severe form of selective mutism ) where the patient is unable to talk to anyone, even though they had the ability to.


	2. Her Past, Her Present

[Chapter 1] - Her past, Her present. 

[Dream]

__

A little girl, standing at her bedroom door, watching her father carrying other little girl as he walked towards the door, while her mother dragging the luggage behind her.

__

"Don't look back. From today on, she's not our daughter, she is." The little girl heard her father whispering to her mother.

__

'Where are you all going? Papa, Mama?' The little girl thought in her mind.

__

She looked at the door, watching her parents putting on their shoes, opened the main door and walked out of the house.

__

'Don't go . . . Don't leave me alone . . .' The little girl thought in her mind. "Pa . . .pa . . .Ma . . . ma. . ." She stiffened up, forcing herself to speak out softly, calling after her parents. But it was too late. They are gone . . . 

__

No. . . Don't go. . . Don't leave me alone.

[End of dream]

Taiki sprung up from her sleeping position on her single bed in her studio apartment, with sweat dripping down from her temples, heaving in deep breaths to calm down her fast beating heart. She turned her attention to the digital clock on her bedside table and saw the time shown as '3.16 AM'. _'3.16AM .' _Taiki thought as she let out a heavy sign and hugged her knees close to her chest. _'I have never been able to sleep past 3.16 AM . . . since that day.'_

[Flashback]

Little Taiki tilted her head slightly as she watched her parents at door, with her father carrying a young girl of her age in his arm, preparing to go out. _'Where is Papa Mama going so early in the morning?' _Taiki turned to the antique clock situated in the middle of the living room. _'3.16 AM'. _And when she turned back her attention back to the main door, she realised, they were no longer there. The door was closed. _" Pa . . .pa . . .Ma . . . ma. . ." _She forced her voice out of mouth.

She ran towards the door, opened it, and ran out to the streets, chasing after the retreating car that was getting out of her sight. _'Mama, Papa. . . Don't go. . . don't leave me alone.' _Little Taiki thought as her tears began to make their place down her face. Despite having lost sight of the familiar car, Taiki continued running and running, until she was out of breath. She looked at her surroundings, only to realise that they were architectures, buildings, parks that she did not recognised.

__

'Where am I?' She thought as she continued encircling on the spot, astonished by the tall skylines that was surrounding her. She turned back, trying to find her way back home. _'They left me. Was it because of my disorder? Was it because that I can't speak?'_ Taiki thought as she remembered the commotion she heard in her parents room. That woke her up from her slumber sleep.

__

'Mama, Papa, I'm all alone. I'm so afraid. Tell me, will you all come back for me? Say you will, please.' Taiki thought in her mind as she sat carefully on the nearby bench that she had found. _'I want to go home. But where am I ?' _Taiki looked up doubtfully at her surrounding once again.

"O-Chibi-chan, what are you doing alone here so early in the morning." A foreign male voice spoke out startling the young Taiki, interrupting her uncertainties of her surroundings. She turned her attention to the source of the voice, and saw two male policeman, walking towards the bench that she was sitting on. "Chibi, where's your parents? You should not be out alone in the city so early in the morning. Do you know that the safety in the city is really bad." Taiki could tell that the one who spoke to her at that moment was the different guy that had startled her earlier on.

Taiki shrugged her shoulders at the question asked to her, before looking away to the other direction.

"You do not where are your parents?" The policeman continued asking. Taiki shrugged her shoulder at the question once again. "What's your name?" The policeman asked. But Taiki remained silent. "Where do you stay?" Still, Taiki remained silent. "Oi Chibi, do you know how to talk?" The policeman retorted, getting irritated by the silent treatment she got from Taiki. That caused Taiki to turn over and stare at the policeman who had directed the question to her. "Haven't your parents taught you manners? You are suppose to answer when someone senior to you asked you questions." The policeman continued.

Taiki just stared at the policeman, still not making any response to his question.

"Senpai, what should we do? She's not answering any of our questions. How are we suppose to bring her home?"

"There's nothing much we can do, let's bring her back to the station for the moment, before making any more decisions.

[End of flashback]

Taiki got up from her bed and into her bathroom, where she began to wash up to start her day. _'Today is the last day of work. After today, I will still need to find a new job and I wonder, how long will the coming one last?' _Staring at the mirror in front of her, Taiki remembered something else and sighed deeply. _'Oh yeah! I have to meet my new psychologist today. How bad can it get?'  
_

* * *

*Bong Bong Bong*

Yaten snuggled in her bed as she heard her door being pounded by someone outside. _'Come on, I'm trying to get some sleep over here! Which stupid idiot is that who had decided to visit me so EARLY in the morning?'_ Yaten thought as she continued lying on her bed, with her eyes closed. _'I will just pretend that I did not hear anything. Yaten, go back to sleep, go back to sleep' _Yaten self hypothesised.

*Bong Bong Bong*

The knocking on the door persisted. Yaten growled as she pulled the sheets over the head, hoping that it would mute the sound of the knocking of the door. _'I need sleep, my dear visitor. Tomorrow will be my first day at the new workplace. I need to be alert for the day. Please let me sleep.' _

*Bong Bong Bong*

"That's it!" Yaten shouted angrily as she flipped over her sheets, rolling off her bed furiously, and marched towards the door. "Whoever that is behind the door right now, I will make sure that you will not survive to see the next sun rise." Yaten rumbled out with irritation obvious in her sentence to the visitor on the other side of the door. When she pulled open the door, she was welcomed by someone that she had least expected.

"Good - Good morning, Ten-chan." Seiya greeted awkwardly, waving her hands slightly at the enraged friend of hers.

"Seiya?" Yaten called out, leaving the door open for Seiya to enter her house as she stomped towards the couch, throwing herself lazily on it. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Kyoto, preparing to take over your family business? Why are you here at Tokyo? What's up with the luggage you have with you? And most importantly, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, VISITING AND KNOCKING MY DOOR 316AM IN THE MORNING?" Yaten bombarded the questions, with increasing emphasis as the number of questions increased.

Seiya froze in her steps while trying to move in her luggage when Yaten screamed out her last question. "I'm thinking of visiting my best friend, Ten-chan, whom I have not met since we graduated from college . That's why I am here . . ." Seiya replied sheepishly, deep down knowing that Yaten was not going to believe what she had just said.

"Oh please! How many times have I told you, not to call me Ten-chan. Goodness sake, we are now 22, not 10 year old. And, seriously, do you think that I'm going to believe in your explanation?" Yaten retorted, still irritated by the fact that her best friend from young had decided to visit at such an unearthly hour.

"No. Yat-chan!" Seiya answered playfully, knowing that Yaten will be real infuriated with her by calling her 'Yat-chan'.

Yaten growled in response, just as what Seiya had expected. "So, tell me, why are you here?" Yaten asked again, yawning to get extra oxygen for her brain to listen to Seiya's story.

Seiya tugged her luggage towards the couch Yaten was sitting and sat down beside Yaten. "I ran away from home. For this." Seiya started as she took out a pamphlet out of her jean's pocket. "I want to live this dream of mine. I do not want to be manipulated by my family anymore. From young till now, everything that I do, every decision of life, are made by them. I'm tired. This is what I really really want to do. To be a singer."

"Are you crazy? Are you having fever?" Yaten asked as she run her hand over Seiya's forehand. Seiya brushed her Yaten's hand off. "No matter where you go, your parents always have their ways to track you down. And, remember, the media recognised who are you. How are you going to hide from them? I bet by later in the afternoon, there will be people running all over Tokyo, preparing to drag you back to Kyoto." Yaten finished off.

"That's why I am here for. . ." Seiya look mischievously at Yaten. "That's what friends are for. That's why I am here, Yat-chan. Only you can help me out of this." Seiya finished.

"Great." Yaten mumbled under her breath. "I need to sleep. Make sure you wake me up before 7." With that, Yaten stomped back to her room, leaving Seiya alone in the living room. 


	3. The Second Meeting

[Chapter 2] - The second meeting 

"Ohayo Taiki-san!" Usagi greeted with her usual cheerful antics as Taiki stepped into the office. Taiki nodded her head in response before continuing her way to her work desk. Usagi followed closely behind her. "Taiki-san, it's your last day, isn't it? We are thinking about a farewell lunch for you, you alright with it?" Usagi asked as she leaned against Taiki well organised and empty table.

Taiki took out her stack of papers from her locker and wrote on it.{Sorry ne, Tsukino-san, I have a lunch appointment this afternoon. I'm afraid that I won't be able to attend the farewell lunch you are talking about. Gomen ne} 

"I see . . ." Usagi trailed off. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Taiki-san." Usagi commented as she sighed deeply, and got angry immediately after that. "Minemura-san is just an idiot, making use of your abilities. He's always like that, taking the advantage of people with disabilities and gets rid of them when the probation period is over. Isn't he a bas-" Before Usagi could finish her words, Taiki placed her hand over Usagi's arm, stopping her.

{It's alright. I'm used to it. He's not the first one, and I guessed he won't be the last one as well. I mean, it's really difficult to have someone who can't talk working here, in a telecom company. I guessed a lot of times, I have created unnecessary burdens for you guys, when all these could be prevented in the first place.} 

Usagi nodded her head at the reasoning Taiki had just written her.

"Usagi! He's here! Come back!" The both of them heard their colleague calling out for Usagi as their boss, Minemura Shoujin walked into the office.

"Sheez. He's here. I'll talk to you later." Usagi whispered, leaving Taiki's seat area and rushed back to her own desk.

_

* * *

_

'Stupid Seiya. I'd asked her to wake me up at 7 and she had actually fallen asleep on my sofa. Thankfully, I did set my alarm last night. If not, I am really going to be late for work on my first day.' Yaten thought as she stepped into the elevator of the building where the clinic she is going to work in was located. _'I wonder how will my work load be like . . . It's so exciting! Being able to put what I have learnt in college in work, helping the life of others.' _

*Ding*

The door of the elevator opened, revealing to Yaten the main door of the clinic she is going to work in. Yaten walked into the clinic with her usual air and confidence surrounding her. Being the top honours student in Psychology, it was no doubt why she was able to get a job in the clinic just a week after graduation.

"Sorry Miss, we are not in operation timing yet, would you like to come in after 930 AM?" The receptionist situated at the front desk spoke to Yaten as she stepped in.

Yaten smiled brightly at the receptionist as she answered. "I'm not here for an appointment. It's my first day working her, Yaten Kou desu." Yaten introduced herself as she stretch out her hand for a handshake.

"You are Yaten Kou?" The receptionist startled and mumbled under her breath. "I was expecting an old lady to fill in Miki-san's space. This is the first time the clinic is recruiting such a young psychologist." And when she realised Yaten was staring at her actions, she cleared her throat and continued. "I'm Aino Minako, the receptionist here. I have been working here since u graduated from high school. Nice to meet you, Yaten-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Aino-san. May I ask where should I report to this morning?" Yaten asked politely.

"You are supposed to report to Meioh-san's room, which is the second room from your right." Minako informed.

"Alright. Thanks, Aino-san, I'll see you around then." With that, Yaten left the receptionist desk and walked towards the door as she was directed to and knocked against it.

"Come in." Sounded a deep and mature voice.

"Sorry to disrupt you." Yaten greeted as she entered the room. " I am Yaten Kou, reporting for my first day of work."

"Come in and take a seat over here." Setsuna ordered.

"Hai!" Yaten responded and walked towards the right chair in front of the desk. She arranged the skirt that she was wearing and sat down gracefully, looking at Setsuna eye to eye.

"Welcome. Congratulations for your first day. I am glad to have such a young and promising psychologist working under me." Setsuna started, offering a handshake to Yaten.

"You have flattered me, Meioh-san, I'm just a normal graduate student. I should be thankful that your clinic is willing to give me this chance to learn more about psychology and people." Yaten responded.

"Very well said. If there's anything that you don't understand or wish to know more, you can always come over and find me, provided that I'm not seeing any client." Setsuna continued. She then took a file with thick stack of paper in it from her front and placed it in front of Yaten. "This will be your first client. And that's all her information in it. It's a pretty tricky case over there."

Yaten looked at the file that had the word 'Confidential' running across the top. "But Meioh-san, since it's a complicated issue, wouldn't it be more appropriate for you to take the case on your own?" Yaten questioned, slightly worried that she would not be able to handle the case well.

"She's about your age. And I guess it would be more easy for her to relate you rather than me, this old lady. She used to be under my counselling since she was a little girl, but there's no improvement in her condition. That's why I'm thinking about passing this case to someone else to see if there would be any improvements." Setsuna explained.

"I see. . . " Yaten trailed as picked up the file.

"Have a good read up. She's expected to come in during lunchtime today."Setsuna informed.

"Okay. I'll go to my room and read the file up." Yaten finished, stood up and retreated from Setsuna's consultation room. She was greeted once again by Minako at her desk before she trailed off to the other corner of the clinic and into her allocated room.

Once she was in the room, she noticed that the room was bare and boring. On the desk, there was only a telephone, a computer, and a pencil holder, with a few pens in it. _'This is so so empty. I really need to decorate this room up.'_ Yaten thought as she placed the file she was holding and her handbag on the desk. She went over to the other side and sat on her chair. _'Start of work life. . . This is definitely going to be interesting!'_

Yaten opened the file and was welcomed by the information page. The information of her client. _'Taiki Kou.' _Yaten read. "Whoa. Another Kou. That's like the third one, after me and Seiya. " Yaten whispered to herself. _'22 years old. Top student in National High School Entrance Examination. Started working after graduation from high school despite amazing results. Unstable job status. Remained rather closed about situation after 18 years of consultation.' _Yaten stopped and looked up from the file as she was shocked by the information. "18 years? That meant that she started visiting Meioh-san when she's only 4 year old. Then. . . How old was Meioh-san when she first took this case?"

Yaten shook her head slightly to push away the wave of surprise in her and bow her head down once again, flipping to the next page and continued reading. _'Referred case from Hospital. Orphanage that client lived in took her for medical check up after realising that she had not spoke at all in the three months she came. Medical report showed that vocal cords were normal and undamaged. Positive hearing conditions. Classified as psychological disorder. Primary diagnosis: Selective Mutism.' _

__

'Selective Mutism? That's pretty rare.' Yaten thought silently in her mind before continue reading. _'First contact with client: Zero verbal conversation. Show little signs of shyness and anxiety. Unwilling to speak out inner thoughts. Second session: Zero verbal conservation. All through paper and writings. Session 3: Zero verbal conversation. Got to know that client made no verbal conversation with classmates in school and orphanage as well. Secondary Diagnosis: Progressive Mutism.'_

Yaten's eye shoot open when she saw the secondary diagnosis. _'Isn't that too early to make the secondary diagnosis as progressive mutism?' _Yaten thought. She flipped through the pages fast and realised that HER client had made no verbal conversation to anyone since her first time here 18 years ago. The something from the last few pages caught her eye. _'Session # 211: Zero_ _verbal conversation. Client rejected idea of machine treatment to vibrate vocal cords. Similar to Session #56 when client rejected the idea of visiting a psychiatrist for drugs treatment. Tertiary diagnosis: traumatic mutism.(possible) Client had good 'social' skills, showed no signs of over shyness and over anxiety in public situation. Able to relate to people through sign language and writings, but not verbally. Time to change psychologist for third opinion.'_

__

'So that's why Meioh-san had decided to pass this case to me.' Yaten thought as she placed the file back on her desk. "Good challenge." Yaten comment ironically before turning to the computer beside her. "Time to do some background reading before she comes then."

* * *

"Stupid Yaten. She was the one who said that we are already 22 this year, and I am not supposed to Yat-chan or Ten-chan her. But I wondered who was the childish one among the two of us. I can't believe that she drew my face with the marker to get back on me, for waking her up in the middle of the night. Goodness sake, I spent the whole morning trying to get that marker ink off my face." Seiya grumbled as she rubbed gently her face, which were red and sore from the rubbings she did in the morning to wipe away the drawings_._ "And my face still hurts." Seiya continued. "I'm gonna get her to pay for this by treating me a good lunch today." Seiya finished with an evil laughter. '_That will make her be sure that she should not play pranks on me, Seiya Kou!' _

Seiya was on her way to Yaten's work place when she noticed someone familiar ahead of her. "Ume-san?" Seiya called out surprisingly. _'Shit, Seiya, what have you done? He's gonna hear you and drag you home. Quick, find a place to hide!' _Seiya scolded herself internally. She glanced around her surroundings and realised that there's no buildings or area where she could hide herself with. Just then, Taiki walked past her. _'No choice. I just got to prevent Ume-san from noticing me.' _With that, Seiya pulled the girl who had just walked past her back on her right hand and hide behind her tall physique. "Cover me, Onegai!" Seiya pleaded, couching a little.

Taiki looked surprisingly at Seiya as Seiya had just pulled her back. She turned her head slightly and saw the guy Seiya was trying to avoid turned back for a while before continuing forward towards the common building that the three of them are heading to. _'He's gone. I can leave now.'_ Taiki thought as she tried to peel Seiya's hand off hers. But Seiya held her hand firm on the Taiki while trying to peek over Taiki's shoulder.

"Please. Until he's out of the building." Seiya begged with her vision never left the building Yaten is working in." Sorry to disturb you, but I really can't let him see me. He's running after me." Seiya lied partially.

Taiki nodded her head slightly. She lifted her left hand in front of her face and glanced at her watch to check the time. _'I'm going to be late for my appointment.' _She then glanced at Seiya who was busying peeking over her shoulder to check out the building and the guy who was running after Seiya's life. _'How am I supposed to inform her. She look serious about what she had just said. I should just stay and help her up.'_

* * *

"Sorry, is there a Yaten Kou working here?" Ume asked Minako who was seated at the reception desk.

"Yes. Are you looking her for consultation? She will only be free 2 hours after lunch time as she has a lunch consultation with another patient." Minako asked as she looked through the record book that was situated right in front of her.

"Actually, I'm just looking her for a short moment. Can you help me inform her that I'm here? Just say that Ume is looking for her." Ume requested.

"Okay. . . " Minako agreed reluctantly as she picked up the receiver and called Yaten's extension. "Yaten-san, there's a guy named Ume looking for you."

"Let him in!" Yaten sounded from the other end of the receiver before cursing softly under her breath. _'You owed me this one, Seiya.'_

"Yaten . . ." Ume called out as he entered Yaten's office. "Have you seen Seiya? She ran away from home yesterday . . . again."

"She did?" Yaten tried to sound as shocked and puzzled as she could to prevent Ume from growing suspicion on her. "I haven't seen Seiya for the week, ever since I moved over to Tokyo. What happened this time round again?"

Ume sighed deeply before continuing. "She left a note, saying that she wants her freedom and she's gone. Her parents are making a ruckus out of it now."

"That's Seiya you see, Ume-san. She has always been against the idea of taking over Seiya Corporation since the day she entered university." Yaten explained. "If Seiya was to accept the idea, she's no longer the Seiya that we both knew."

"I understand." Ume nodded his head in agreement. "Sorry to disturb, Yaten-chan. Enjoy your work. If you see Seiya, tell her that I will try to convince her parents about the issue." With that, Ume left Yaten's office.

* * *

"He's coming!" Seiya whispered out as she noticed Ume walking out of the building and was coming in her direction. _'Sheez. Did he saw me?' _Realising that Ume was getting closer and closer to them, Seiya pulled Taiki's neck down and place her lip on hers, trying hard to hide her face and not being too suspicious by just hiding under Taiki's tall physique.

__

'What is she doing?' Taiki thought with her eyes wide opened.

When Ume walked past them, Seiya let go her hold on Taiki's neck and turned in the direction Ume had went, making sure that he's really gone. And when she turned back, Taiki was gone. _'Where is she? I haven't got to know her name, nor thanked her for her help.' _Seiya thought as she continued her way to Yaten's workplace. Then she stopped in her steps. _'WAIT. Did I kiss her just now? What have you been thinking, Seiya? Yes you need to get away from Ume-san, but that doesn't mean that you can take advantage of the stranger you have just met!' _Realisation filled her and Seiya scolded herself mentally. _'I hope that she won't get the wrong idea.' _Seiya reflected as she continued moving, occasionally turning around to see if she could see the lady she had grabbed to help her previously. _'I hope I'll get to see her once more, to explain my actions just now.'_

* * *

(Gomen Minako-chan) Taiki signed as she entered the clinic frantically, had not gotten over the sudden intimate action the stranger did to her. (I was caught up with a situation just now.)

"Taiki-san . . ." Minako called out. "I thought you are not coming anymore. You're 15 minutes late. That's so unlike of you." Minako continued.

(Gomen Gomen. I will get going now) Taiki finished signing and proceeded towards Setsuna's door where Minako stopped her.

"Not that room, that one." Minako pointed at Yaten's door. "You've changed counsellor, you remember?" Minako reminded.

(Ah. Gomen) Taiki turned her direction back and paced towards Yaten room, knocking on the door lightly to inform Yaten that she was here.

"Come in" Yaten acknowledged.

Taiki bowed as she entered Yaten's room. (Sorry. I was caught up with some stuffs. Sorry for that I was late.) Taiki expressed her apologies.

Yaten stared blankly at Taiki's actions. "Sorry, I don't understand sign language. " Yaten expressed as she snapped out of her shock and back to her professionalism. "Take your seat." Yaten offered as she placed fresh pieces of paper and pen she had prepared in front of Taiki.

Taiki picked up the pen and started writing on the paper. {Sorry. I didn't know that you can't understand sign language. Sorry for that I was late. I was caught up with some stuffs.}

"It's alright. I'm glad that you still came even though you were caught up with stuffs. I was so afraid that you will not come, after knowing that your new psychologist is a fresh graduate from college." Yaten joked slightly, hoping that it would help Taiki a little with the anxiety she may had at that moment. "Anyway, my name is Kou, but I think you would rather call me Yaten, I guess, since we share the same first name, Taiki-san."

Taiki smiled a little. {It's interesting that we shared the same first name, Yaten-san.}

"Yes it is indeed interesting. I do have another friend whose name is also Kou as well."

{Really?} 

Yaten nodded her head. _'She is indeed sociable. No signs of anxiety or shyness for someone she had just met. That could be because she knew that I'm a psychologist. With her level of intelligence, she could pretty well fake it to make things easier.'_

Taiki realised Yaten was reading her, analysing her actions. Is there any questions you want to ask?

__

'Straightforward. I like it.' Yaten thought. "Why wouldn't you talk?" Yaten asked right to the spot, hoping that she would give out reasons why she could not talk.

{Isn't that what you are suppose to tell me? If I knew that why wouldn't I talk, I won't be sitting here talking to you nor coming back here for the past 18 years.} 

Yaten thought quietly for a while before continuing, "Have you tried talking before?"

Taiki tensed up and pondered for a while. _"Pa . . .pa . . .Ma . . . ma. . ." _{No. Not at all. Since the time where I had memories, I remembered that I never had the ability to talk.} 

_'She's hiding something. But that's what most clients do, don't they? Most of them who came, they are forced to be here. Thus leading to the unwillingness to talk. For her case, I can guessed the same as well. Especially after 18 years. Apparently, she is not as straightforward as she was trying to display to me.'_ Yaten thought in her mind. "I see. . . Since this is the first session you have with me, shall we start all over from the top? Why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

{Isn't all my information written in the file? Why do you still need to ask?}

Yaten closed the file in front of her. "You are a person, not an item. I would like to know more of your through communications rather than written information. And in order to write new assessment, I need to know you more personally." Yaten explained. _'I wondered was she so tough when she was with Meioh-san, or was it because I'm new, that's why she is so reluctant to speak?'_

* * *

"Sorry, is Yaten Kou still in her office or have she gone for lunch?" Seiya asked Minako as she stepped into the clinic.

__

'Not another one. That girl is really popular, isn't she?' Minako thought as she stared at Seiya. "She is in. But she's seeing a client now. Please wait outside for her."

"Thanks . . ." Seiya trailed off, sensing the tinge of unfriendliness coming out of Minako. _'Did I step onto her tail or something else?' _Seiya sat down and the waiting area, back facing the door of Yaten's room.

"I will text you the meeting time and place" Seiya heard Yaten's voice sounded as the door opened. Seiya turned around and saw a familiar back view leaving the clinic. _'It's her. So she's Yaten's client.'_

(Minako-chan, I'm running late. Will contact you again) Taiki signed as she rushed out of the clinic, missing Seiya who was seated at the waiting area.

"Seiya?" Yaten called out to the familiar back that was facing her. Seiya turned back and face Yaten. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous here!" Yaten reprimanded as she went forward and grabbed Seiya back into her office.

"I have to get back at some girl who actually had the guts to draw on my precious face you see." Seiya replied sarcastically while Yaten looked down on the ground. Seiya then continued. "And that girl . . . Is she your client?" Seiya asked, completely ignoring the question Yaten had put across a while ago.

"What girl? Her? You know her?" Yaten asked curiously.

"Not really. But I want to know her better . . ." Seiya trailed off. "Why is she here anyway?"

"Are you trying to get me to break my professional ethnics on my first day of work? You very well should know that all information are confidential, don't you?" Yaten scolded. "And, you should have text me or call me to inform that you are coming. So you know that it's dangerous over here?"

"I know. . . I saw Ume-san coming in to find you. How was it?" Seya interrupted Yaten's scolding.

"You saw him?" Yaten questioned.

"Yupps. I kind of manage to hide from him . . . I guess he didn't saw me . . ." Seiya answered with uncertainties. "I'm hungry, ready to go? You are going to pay for what you have done to my face."

__

'There goes my first pay.' Yaten thought as she nodded her head. "Before that, you have to return a favour to me. For helping you to ditch away Ume-san."

"And that is?" Seiya asked while raising one of her eyebrow.

"You will know it when it's time." 


	4. The Price to Pay

[Chapter 3] - The price to pay

"Tell me, why am I here with you again?" Seiya asked dejectedly as she sat beside Yaten behind her allocated desk in the classroom.

"It's to pay back for the favour that I had help you, Seiya." Yaten answered with her attention fully focused on the teacher in front.

"It's only to bluff Ume-san that you have not seen me, and that's all! Why am I dragged to have lessons with you, Yaten? I hate sitting in classes, you know that. I would rather go out there for a run, swim or even singing, and not lessons." Seiya argued back.

"That's the reason why I asked you to be here. . . It's to TORTURE you." Yaten replied jokingly.

Seiya rolled her eyes at the answer Yaten gave her. "Like real! You love me too much that you won't bear to torture me ne, Yat-chan." Seiya joked, sending shivering sensation down Yaten's spine.

"Stop being disgusting, Seiya. If you continue doing that, I bet you are going to stay single for the rest of your life." Yaten insulted, scooting slightly further away from Seiya.

"The two of you over there, if both of you are not interested in the lesson, please get out. If not, please quiet down and listen carefully." The teacher directed the whole class attention to the two of them and scolded them.

Yaten bowed her head to show her apology while Seiya remained as who and what she was. When the teacher had direct her attention to the projector screen, Seiya leaned towards Yaten and asked, "Why are you learning sign language?"

"Is there a rule that says 'Yaten Kou is not allowed to learn sign language' going around?" Yaten replied cynically.

"Yes." Seiya answered the one that Yaten did not expect. "You never showed any interest in sign language before. So why the sudden interest?" Seiya asked once again.

"Work requirements." Yaten answered curtly as she was trying to pay attention to what the teacher was teaching.

"Work requirements?" Seiya repeated, being not satisfied with the answer Yaten had just given. "If it's work requirement, they would have place sign language as one of the core modules in Psychology major." Seiya reasoned.

"You know what, Seiya? You should really shut up before I decide to call Ume-san here to drag you back to Kyoto. Since I've said that it's work requirements, it means that it's confidential, Baka." Yaten threatened, successfully shut Seiya up.

* * *

"Your phone is ringing, Yat-chan." Seiya stated as she walked beside Yaten down the neon illuminated night street of Tokyo. She stuck both her hands in her pocket as she walked, waiting for Yaten to answer her call. She turned her hand around, glancing at the sign boards that we hung outside the shops. They had just finished their 3rd lesson of beginner sign language lesson and was looking for a good restaurant to settle their dinner before heading home.

"Hello?" Yaten answered her phone after a few moments of frantic rummaging of her bag. "Ume-san? Hai! You're looking me for?" Yaten spoke out, looking at Seiya with her eyes bulging out. Seiya stopped at her steps when she heard that it was Ume who had just called Yaten. She turned around to her surrounding, checking to see if there any 'suspicious' personnel she should avoid before looking back at Yaten.

"Yaten-chan? I somehow managed to convince Retora-san about Seiya's disappearance. He mentioned that he will give Seiya a year time to do the things she wants to do. A year later, she have to come back." Ume sounded from the other end of the receiver.

"Really?" Yaten, still focusing on Seiya at the moment, responded with joy.

"Yeah. Can you help me inform Seiya as well? that is if you get to see her I mean. Meanwhile I will try to contact her as well." Ume reconfirmed, obviously had know that Seiya was with Yaten and had saw her at the foot of the building that day.

__

'Sheez. He knew . . . ' Yaten thought with Seiya trying to climb on her, attempting to eavesdrop the conversation. Yaten brushed Seiya off her and replied, "I will tell her so . . . If I get to see her. Thank you Ume-san! Have a nice evening." With that, Yaten hung up the call.

"What did Ume-san say? Did he knew that I am with you? Is he near? Should I hide?" Seiya bombarded frantically once Yaten had peeled off the phone from her ears.

Yaten said nothing. She shone her best smile to Seiya.

"What's behind that smile?" Seiya asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at Yaten.

"You owe me one big thing. Ume-san as well." With that, Yaten continued walking down the streets, with Seiya chasing after behind her.

* * *

Taiki sat on her bed, with covers over her legs and eyes on the book she was holding on. On the bind of the book, it was engraved with gold lining, 'Anatomy of Neurology'. That was what she was doing until she heard the vibration of her phone at the bedside table. She placed the book on her lap and picked up her mobile phone.

__

{I will see you tomorrow at the Mind's Café at 12 - - Yaten Kou} 

__

'12 at Mind's? Not her office?' Taiki thought for a while, before sending in her reply and placed her phone back to its original position. She picked up her book once again and immersed herself into the world of medical knowledge.

Once again, her reading was disturbed by another message sent to her phone. _'Who is it this time round?' _Taiki thought as she picked up her phone.

__

{Kou-chan! Are you working now? I'm having my semester break this week and I'm thinking about having lunch with you tomorrow! Are you free? We definitely have lots to catch up this time round. - -Ami}

__

'Ami-chan?' Taiki thought for a few moment, before typing _{I would like to, but I'm having a lunch consultation tomorrow at Mind's. After 1, is it okay with you? - Kou}_

Almost right away, Taiki had received her replied. _{No problem! See ya tomorrow Kou! - Ami}_

Taiki smiled slightly at the message and returned reading her book until her bedtime at 10 pm.

__

"Kou-chan, call Mama" The lady in front of little Taiki hoaxed, hoping Taiki would make some sound out of her mouth. 

__

Taiki opened her mouth, but no voice came out. Sadness immediately dawned over the lady's face. Taiki noticed it and brought the same sadness to herself. 

__

"It's alright, Kou-chan. You can do it the next time." The lady encouraged as she ruffled Taiki's hair, pulling the cover up to her shoulder, and kissed Taiki at the forehead. "Good night, Kou-chan. . ."

__

"She's not a mute! She's just a special child. A special child that needs special attention. The doctor had said that her vocal cord is not damaged. There's no chance that she would be a mute. She's going learn how to talk bit by bits. She needs time. She needs us. Maybe we can move to a new environment." Little Taiki stirred a little, opened her small eyes, revealing her beautiful lavender orbs. The loud conversation in her parents room had awaken her. 

__

Don't go . . . Don't leave me alone . . .

Taiki bolted up from her sleeping position, panting heavily to get enough air into her system. The dreams she was having was suffocating her, draining oxygen away from her body each night. _'No, this is not a dream. This is a reality, a reality that I'm running away all these while._

Taiki removed the covers from her body and got down on the ground. _'Another start, another day. . . What am I living for exactly?'_

* * *

Yaten sat at the seat next to the full length window, watching people walking past and by her outside the window. It was a table of 4 people. She glanced at the watch for the third time. _'1150 AM Just nice, it's gonna be a bad impression for people if I'm late for consultations.' _Yaten thought. She directed her attention to the main entrance of the café and saw Taiki standing there with a thick book in her arm, looking troubled.

"A table for how many, Madam?" The waitress at the desk asked.

Taiki looked down and licked her lips nervously. _'I need a paper. . . ' _

"She's with me." A third voice interrupted the one sided conversation that had been going on. Taiki looked up and saw Yaten walking towards them.

"I see. Sorry." The waitress apologised before walking in front of Yaten, bring the two back to the seat that Yaten had previously sat on.

"Thanks." Yaten said politely while Taiki bowed her head nervously. Taiki placed down the book that she was holding on the adjacent table. Yaten eyed at the title of the book. _'Medical book. She's interested?'_

(Thank you) Taiki signed._ 'Oh I forgot, she does not understand sign language.' _

"You are welcomed, Taiki-san. It's always my pleasure to help you." Yaten responded, as Taiki looked surprisingly at Yaten.

(You understood what I was signing?) _'I need to double check'_

"Yes. I've taken some lessons and self study. I can pretty much understand a little bit of sign language. But I need more practice. If I don't get it right, please correct me, Taiki-san" Yaten replied as she took out the papers she prepared and placed it before Taiki. "In case." Yaten finished with a smile.

Taiki smiled back at Yaten, giving her the affirmations that she knew what Yaten was talking about. (You're early. I thought I was being early, but you're earlier than me.) Taiki signed as she glimpsed at the watch on her right wrist

"You are early too. It's just my habit to be early. And, I can't be late." Yaten smiled as she explained with implied meanings in her answer.

Taiki just nodded her head. (What do you want to know this session?)

"Don't treat this as a consultation session. Treat this like a normal lunch with a friend. I just want you to be comfortable, that's why I chose to meet outside office this week. This helps to relieve mood. And I think, we can be good friends." Yaten suggested, remembering the very first lesson she had learnt. _If you want to truly help someone, get to know them before even trying to tackle the problem because it was humans that a psychologist is facing. Make them to be comfortable with you, before thinking about going deeper into their mind._ "What would you like to have for lunch?" Yaten asked as she placed the menu before Taiki.

Taiki picked up the menu and glanced at it for a long while. (I'll have sushi.) With that, Taiki placed the menu back to its original position and stared at the plate in front of her.

"Why are you staring at the plate? Are you nervous?" Yaten asked after she finished ordering the food.

(A little. I seldom eat out. So . . .)

Yaten nodded her head. "You should try to relax a bit." _'She seemed to be quite conscious about her surroundings.'_

(I'll try.)

"So, how was your month? Have you got another job yet?" Yaten tried to start a conversation, hoping that it would help to reduce the nervousness Taiki was feeling.

(Not yet. I'm still looking around. But I do have an interview later in the afternoon.) Taiki replied.

"Do you need some help in it? I may not know a lot of people in Tokyo, but I believe Meioh-san do. I believe that she would be more than willing to help." Yaten suggested.

Taiki shook her head immediately to show her objection against the idea. (No, don't tell Setsuna-san. I don't want her to be worried for me. Please.)

Yaten was slightly shock with the sudden agitation of Taiki. She nodded her head slightly. "If that's what you want, I won't tell Meioh-san."

(Thank you.) Taiki breath out a deep breath of relief. (I don't want her to be worried for me again.) Taiki explained.

"You have good relationship with Meioh-san?"

The food came in and the both of them started eating in silence. After a long moment, Taiki had decided to reply the question Yaten posted previously.(She's been with me since I was 4. She brought herself too deep into this case. That I think it's not good for her. She's taking too much of me into her life. I don't want to be a burden to someone else life anymore.)

__

'This is the first time she mentioned about her childhood life. I guess Meioh-san really affected her life a lot.' Yaten thought deep in herself as she continued watching Taiki signing. "Do you -" Before Yaten could voiced out her concern about Taiki thinking herself as a burden to others, a knock on the glass window interrupted her.

Both of them turned around to face the glass window and found no one standing out there. There was only endless of people walking past it. No one stood still.

(I guess it's just someone who had accidentally knocked against the window.) Taiki proposed.

"I guessed so too." Yaten agreed. "As I was saying, do you -"

"Yat-chan!" The very familiar voice to the both of them sounded throughout the café. Yaten looked up to the entrance and saw Seiya, strolling towards the table. "You are such a meanie. When I asked you for lunch this afternoon after my auditions, you said that you have to work during lunch today. And there you are now, having lunch with someone else." Seiya commented comically, stopping right beside Yaten, with her back facing Taiki.

"Shut up, Seiya. Everyone's looking! Stop being an embarrassment!" Yaten scolded, realising that the patrons' attention were all on their table, which was part of the reason for Taiki's slight anxiety. The other part of Taiki's anxiety was due to Seiya herself.

"Can I join in?" Seiya asked, turning to Taiki who was seated directly opposite Yaten. "Oh, it's you." Seiya was shocked.

"I'm working, Seiya!" Yaten grounded out before Seiya asked her second question. "You know each other?" Yaten voiced out to the both of them.

Seiya pulled out the chair beside Yaten and sat on it. That earned Seiya a dreadful stare from Yaten. "I'm working . . ." Yaten whined this time round.

Taiki flipped her hand in front of Yaten to get her attention. (Yaten-san, I think it's alright. It's about time now as well. I think I will make my leave now. I will see you next month.)

"No wait!" Yaten shout out as Taiki prepared to leave. Seiya grabbed Taiki's hand, which was flat facing down on the table. "Am I interrupting anything? If I am, I'm sorry." Seiya made out. "I'm sorry for the previous time as well. I didn't mean to do that, so, it's really an emergency. You can ask Yaten about it. Anyway, I think I should leave now. See you tonight, Yaten." Seiya stood up from her seat.

"Kou-chan!"

"Yes?" Both Yaten and Seiya responded in unison while Taiki turned to the source of the call.

(Ami? You're early.)

Ami froze at her spot when three person responded to her call. She too had noticed the awkward atmosphere at the table. "Hi. . . " Ami managed to choke out of her throat awkwardly.

(Why are you so early?) Taiki asked. Seiya watched Taiki's action. She should had understood if she had paid attention during the classes she went to with Yaten.

__

'So that's why Yaten had decided to take sign language lesson.' Seiya thought as she glanced at Taiki emphatically.

"I'm not early. I'm just on time. It's already 1, Kou." Ami replied before turning to Yaten and Seiya to introduce her own self. " Hi, my name is Mizuno Ami, Kou-chan's friend since elementary school up."

Seiya and Yaten found themselves giggling at the familiar name. Ami looked confusingly at them, unsure which part she said was funny.

"No offence. You didn't say anything funny." Yaten reassured, as if she could read Ami's mind. " It's just that my first name is also Kou. I'm Yaten Kou over here."

"I'm Seiya Kou. Since me and Yaten had the same first name, we call each other by our last name . . . since"

"Since I get to know this idiot when I'm 5." Yaten interrupted, successfully insulted Seiya before she had the chance to do so.

(Shall we leave, Ami?) Taiki asked, feeling a little uncomfortable with Seiya around. She's always uncomfortable with strangers around. Yaten was a different case as she knew that Yaten's her psychologist. The weird first encounter with Seiya just intensified the uneasiness Taiki felt around Seiya.

"To where? You have not finish your food. We might as well have our lunch here. It's not like any day where I can meet your friends, Kou." Ami replied as she took the seat beside Taiki. Then, she saw her book lying on the table. "I knew that you are going to bring this to return it back to me."

(I just finished reading it yesterday) Taiki smiled slightly.

"I got more for you." Ami replied, turning over to her backpack and took out a thick stack of magazines. "All these are the medical journals that I've finished reading. You can take your time with them." Ami informed with a smile. She then turned her attention to Yaten and Seiya. "How do you Seiya-san and Yaten-san get to know Kou-chan?"

Yaten gazed at Taiki. _'Should I say my identity? or?'_ Yaten thought for a long while.

(Yaten-san is my new psychologist.) Taiki signed in response of Yaten's questioning stare.

"I see." Ami nodded her head at the information given. "What about you, Seiya-san? How did you know Kou?"

"I - How to say . . . We met each other on the streets last month, and she helped me out in a great favour. But before I managed to show my appreciation, she's gone." Seiya answer vaguely, not sure whether should she list out how the whole story had gone.

"What favour?" Yaten raised her eyebrow in interest.

"I don't think I should say." Seiya avoided.

"Come on Seiya-san, I will want to know as well." Ami encouraged.

"Can I ?" Seiya asked Taiki.

(I think it's okay. Just do not go into details.) Taiki replied defeatedly.

"What did she say?" Seiya asked sheepishly.

"You should have know! You go to lessons with me, Seiya Kou!" Yaten retorted angrily.

"But Yat-chan, I've been sleeping through most of the lessons, you knew that."

"Seiya-san, Kou-chan just said that it's okay for you to go into details," Ami answered Seiya's question with her own agenda in it.

Yaten looked surprisingly at Ami, knowing truly that that was not what Taiki signed just now. Ami winked an eye at Yaten, signaling Yaten to play along with her.

"Yupps, that was what Taiki-san had just signed." Yaten played along, causing Taiki to be real frantic.

Taiki took the papers Yaten had placed on the table and began to scribble furiously on it. {THAT'S NOT WHAT I HAVE SAID! I SAID DO NOT GO INTO DETAILS!} . Taiki flunked the piece of paper right in front of Seiya, startling Seiya to sit back and leaned on the back rest.

"I know . . ." Seiya nodded her head.

"Calm down Kou. See, you're much better now. You know I always do that to get you loosen up a little in front of strangers." Ami stated, as she pulled Taiki's hands back across the table and to her side.

(Yah. And I wondered why do I still fall for it each time.)

Ami just smiled at Taiki. Yaten was amused by how worked up Taiki had got into. _'The two of them must be really good friends then. Maybe I can get to know more of Taiki from Mizuno-san' _Yaten thought. "So how did the two of you met?"

"Remember that day where Ume-san came to find you? I saw him at the foot of the building. Well then, there wasn't really a place to hide, so I pulled Taiki-san back and hid behind her tall statue. That's all." Seiya recalled vaguely, not going into deep details as what Taiki had requested.

"So you were late for consultation because of this Baka?" Yaten asked . Seiya narrowed her eyes at Yaten, who had made use every chance to insult her when she had the chance to. Yaten brushed away the offending stare from Seiya.

(Sort of? Sorry, I'm need the washroom. Excuse me please) Taiki signed as she pushed her chair backward and got onto her feet, proceeding towards the direction of the washroom.

"I need the washroom as well." Seiya said out suddenly, jumping off her seat and went chasing after Taiki.

* * *

Seiya leaned against the sink as she waited for Taiki to come out from the cubicle. _'I haven't apologised to her.'_

Taiki jerked backwards as she opened the door of the cubicle. (What are you doing there?)

"Huh?" Seiya responded, being total clueless about what Taiki had just signed. Seiya looked around her to search for any writing materials, but found none.

(It's alright. We can talk when we are out there. Are you waiting for the toilet? You can use it now.) Seeing that Seiya remained standing at the position, Taiki sighed deeply and pointed at the cubicle, hoping that Seiya would understand what she was trying to express.

"Do you have a phone? You can type in your phone . .. ' Seiya suggested.

__

'My phone. . . It's lying on the bedside table right now. . ." Taiki thought sadly, having to leave her phone at home.

Seiya took out hers and passed it to Taiki. "You can use this."

{I asked, what are you doing here. Are you waiting for the toilet. You can use it now.} Taiki typed in fluently and shoved it before Seiya's face.

"No. I'm not using the toilet. I'm waiting for you." Seiya replied.

Taiki pulled back her hand, backspaced the message she had type previously. {You're waiting for me?} After she had finished typing, she passed it back to Seiya, more gently and politely this time round.

Seiya read and nodded her head. "I'm sorry for that day. I wasn't thinking what was I doing. It's not that I kiss every stranger I met. It's just reflex when I realise Ume-san was going to notice me. That's why I . . ." Taiki placed her hand on Seiya's wrist, stopping Seiya's explanation. She took the phone from Seiya and started typing in it.

{It's alright. You don't have to explain more. You had already apologised just now. That's enough for me. Whatever had happened had happened. It's just shocked me, that's all. Even though before today, I always thought that you are one pervert who goes around cheating people.} Taiki giggled silently at her reply before showing to Seiya.

"So should I be angry or upset about it?" Seiya asked rhetorically, causing Taiki to giggle in her own way again. "You should smile more." Seiya stated.

{Why are you running away from Ume-san?} Taiki asked, changing the topic Seiya had raised.

"Ume-san is my family chauffeur. He had watched me growing up."

Taiki held Seiya's hand. {You are not answering my question. Why are you running away from him? Now that you said that he's someone who watch you grown up, there's no reason for you to be running away from him} Taiki analysed.

"I ran away from home, Taiki-san. He was there to bring me home. I don't want to go home. Not at this moment." Seiya answered truthfully.

Taiki moved to the side of Seiya, and leaned against the same sink Seiya was leaning against at that moment. {Why are you running away from home?}

"I'm tired of being at home. I'm tired of having all my future planned by my parents. I'm just tired. I want a world of my own. I want to achieve my own dreams." Seiya answered sadly, diverting her attention to the glossy marble floor, tapping the heels of her shoes lightly on the ground.

'_Seiya-san . . . At least you have a family. . .' _Taiki looked away from Seiya to prevent herself from tearing. {At least they cared for your being. For that you will know that they will always be there for you, no matter what happens.} Taiki typed with the intention to cheer Seiya up.

"I wonder . . .They never hear my will, what i wanna to do in life. Everything is in their way of direction. Not mine. I wanted to major in music when I was in college, but they stopped me. They enrolled me into Business and Marketing instead. That was the first time I ran away from home. But I was being dragged home by Ume-san in less than 24 hours." Seiya started with a bitter smile. "Well at least there was Yaten around to listen to my grumblings. After graduation, Yaten moved over here while my parents started urging me to work in their company. It's just. . . I can't take it anymore. I guessed I'm not the perfect daughter for them." Seiya continued. _'Why am I telling her all these? This is the first time I actually told someone so much of my own self. I never had the need to tell Yaten. She understood everything. Why her?' _

__

'Neither am I one to mine. If not . . . they would not have left me alone. . .' Taiki thought sadly, looking at Seiya this time round while Seiya's eyes were fixed on the ground. {Well. . . At least they cared, at least they loved you. I guess they have a reason for that, and they do love you deep from their heart.}

"That's true. . . As for now, at least I have a year of freedom . . . before going back to be the perfect daughter for them. That's call compromising." Seiya finished, heaving one last sigh, looking up and back at Taiki. "Ne, Taiki-san, do you mind giving me your contact number? I felt comfortable talking to you. . . Maybe we can became better friends and together with Yaten, we are going to be san Kou." Seiya continued with a laugh, causing Taiki to smile as well. 


	5. The Walk Down the Memory Lane 1

[Chapter 4] - The Walk Down the Memory Lane (1) 

_{How was your interview in the afternoon? Really, I had a very good time today, knowing you. - Seiya} _Taiki read off the screen of the mobile phone.

__

'Seiya-san?' Taiki thought. _{It's nice know you as well, Seiya-san. My interview? Hopefully I can get the job. But most likely, I will have to go around and search for another soon - Taiki} _Taiki entered in her cell phone and pushed the 'send' button, before placing it back on the table where it had been lying on. She started walking away slightly towards the bathroom, reaching out her hand to her hair, pulling off the ribbon that was holding her long silky hair in a pony tail.

Almost immediately, the phone on the table vibrated. _'So fast?'. _Taiki stopped in her steps, turned back a little and grabbed her phone along with her, before continue moving into the bathroom.

__

{Ganbatte! I'm sure that you will be able to get that job! ^.^ Anyway, do you mind if I asked what are you doing tomorrow? - Seiya}

Taiki closed the door of the bathroom and grabbed the brush that was lying on the rim of the sink and ran it through her hair with her right hand and typed the reply with her left. _{Why are you asking? - Taiki}. _She placed the phone at the position where the brush used to stand. _'Why am I so happy today?' _Taiki asked her reflection in the mirror in her mind. Shrugging her shoulder a little in response to her own question, Taiki placed the brush beside the phone and turned around , stepping into the shower area.

_

* * *

_

{Why are you asking? -Taiki} Seiya read as she laid on her stomach on her bed in Yaten's study room. _'What should I say? Hmmm.' {I was thinking since both of us are so free, why not hang out together? I have nothing to do tomorrow. Well, I pretty much have nothing to do until the results of the second audition is out. - Seiya} _

Seiya placed her phone beside her pillow and returned to reading the sign language book she stole from Yaten's room when Yaten was taking her shower. Her mind ran away from the contents of the book in less than a minute time. _'Why haven't she reply my message? Am I being too fast? I mean we just got to know each, maybe she's not comfortable hanging out together. Hmmm.' _

Seiya took her phone up again. _{It's okay if you do not want to hang out tomorrow, Taiki-san. Just pretend that I did not asked. - Seiya}_

"Seiya ! I'm coming in." Yaten called out as she knocked on the door.

__

'Sheez, I can't let her know that I took her book.' Seiya thought. With that, she shoved the book that she was reading under her pillow and turned on her back, pretending that she was just about to prepare to sleep.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Seiya asked innocently as Yaten entered the room.

Yaten proceeded towards her bookshelf in the study room and began running her eyes along the long stretch of books. "I'm looking for some books. I need to finish my report by tonight. " Yaten replied as she pulled out a book from the shelf, flipping a few pages, before placing it back on the shelf. It was obvious that that was not the book she was looking for. She continued her search for the books. "Oh yah! " Yaten called out, only to see Seiya checking her phone.

"Yes?" Seiya asked, looking up from the screen of her phone. _'Why haven't Taiki reply me? Did I scared her with my actions?'_

"Have you seen the sign language book that I bought last week? " Yaten asked as she pulled out another book and placed it on the study table, looking at Seiya's direction once again.

"No . . . I have not seen it. Why did you asked?" Seiya acted blur about the situation while she checked her phone once again for any new message.

Yaten pouted. "It's gone! It was in my room a while ago. But when I came out from the shower, it's gone! I can't find it." Yaten whined, picking out two more books and place it on top of the one she selected previously. "I was about to finish that book." Yaten grunted childishly, only to catch Seiya checking her phone for the third time. "Are you waiting for someone's call or message?" Yaten asked curiously.

"Huh?" Seiya was shocked. She dropped the phone that she was holding at that moment and it dropped onto her chest and down on the bed. "No - I am not." Seiya lied nervously.

"Really?" There was no way Yaten would believe the claim Seiya had made moments ago. Yaten began walking towards the sofa bed Seiya was lying. "Do you really think I will believe that, Seiya?" Yaten asked when made it to the right side of Seiya.

Seiya sat up. "Why not? That - that's the truth. I'm not waiting for anything. I'm was about to sleep when you came in." Seiya answered with slight shutter at the start and sat up. She held on to the phone she had just dropped.

"I've came in for less than 5 minutes, and I caught you looking into your phone 3 times. Are you trying to kid me or something?" Yaten analysed. " Come on, SAY!" Yaten demanded as she jumped onto Seiya, with the intention to snatch over the mobile phone in Seiya's grip.

"No! It's really nothing! I was just checking the time! Nothing else!" Seiya insisted, as she shifted her phone between her right and left hand, keeping Yaten away from obtaining the phone to her possession. "Now, GET OFF ME!" Seiya threatened.

"No! Not until you show me what you have in your phone!" Yaten replied as she grabbed Seiya's pillow and threw it at Seiya. That was when she saw the book she has been looking around for and Seiya had made clear that she had not seen it.

__

'Gosh! She saw it! I'm dead!' Seiya thought within herself.

"SEIYA KOU!" Yaten scream out and picked up the book. "You TOOK my book and you said you did not see it!" With that, she knock Seiya's head lightly with the book in her hand. "Meanie!" The excitement of her finding her book had taken over the curiosity of her to know what was in Seiya's mobile phone. "Why did you take it anyway?"

Seiya struggled to get Yaten off her. "Read, if not why do you think I will take it?"

"Read? Since when are you interest? Aren't you the one always complaining about how boring the lesson is and why do you have to take the lesson with me?" Yaten raise an eyebrow and looked at Seiya cynically from her position. Seiya had successfully pushed Yaten off herself, with Yaten landing at the edge of the bed, just millimetres to fall onto the floor.

"Umm. -" That left Seiya speechless. _'Come on Seiya! Think of something to shut Yaten off! If not she's going give you nights of hell for that!'_ Seiya edged her mind. "Umm. I was thinking that since I'm taking the lessons already, might as well I should study for it? I would not want to waste my money to get a red mark in return."

"Really?" Yaten questioned about Seiya's response, only half believing in it.

"I'm sure!" Seiya added on quickly, to cover up any suspicion that may grow in Yaten. "Aren't you going to write your report tonight? Can I borrow your book then?" With that, Seiya grabbed the book from Yaten and pushed her lightly, causing Yaten to fall onto the floor. "Go go go, go and do your report! I promise in will return the book to you soon!"

"Ouch! That hurts, Baka!" Yaten cried out as her butt landed on the ground. Yaten stood up and slapped Seiya and her back. "You deserve this! I hate you!" Yaten commented jokingly, before walking towards the study table and grabbed the books she picked out earlier and stomped out of the room, closing the door after her.

Seiya let out a sigh of relief and checked her mobile once again. _'Still no reply.' _Seiya thought sadly. She dropped the phone back to the bed and open the book, continued from where she had left on. But her mind was not on the book at all. _'She has a beautiful smile. I wish she can smile more.' _The sound of vibration interrupted her thoughts. She picked up her phone as immediately.

__

{Sorry for the late reply, I was taking my shower just now. I'm going to do some volunteer work tomorrow. If you don't mind, you can join me. - Taiki}

Seiya beamed with joy with the reply she got from Taiki. She could not stop smiling. _{Of course I don't mind. ^.^ - Seiya} 'She replied! I worried too much previously. She sounded quite cool about it.'_ Seiya thought.

__

{I'll see you 7 am at station. - Taiki} 

"Yes!" Seiya shouted out, celebrating a little. She closed the book and placed it back on the study table. She laid happily on her bed, pulling the covers to her shoulder. _'This is so exciting! I can't wait for tomorrow to come.' _

_

* * *

_

Session 2: Location, Mind's Café at downtown. Got to know Client better. Knew one of her friends, Mizuno Ami, Found out that one of the reason why Client chose not to take post high school education. 1. Finances. 2. Confidence. Client is very conscious for the fact that she could not speak. Had a mindset that she may be a burden to others. Could be one of the contributing factors why she is unable to speak till this day. 

__

Client show little signs of being Selective Mutism. A little nervous about the new environment, but settled in quickly. Need further follow up.

Yaten dropped the pen that she was holding on. "Ah! I don't know what else to write! I still don't know her well enough." Yaten groaned out, running right hand through her silver hair, messing them up in the process.

* * *

The early morning of late autumn is always freezing. It brought the harsh reality that winter is closing in. At 645am, Seiya stood at the entrance of the station, with her trench coat zipped all the way to her neck, hands stuffed in the pocket of the coat. _'It's freezing. Winter is coming soon.'_

Someone patted Seiya's shoulder, causing Seiya to turn to the direction of the touch. Taiki took out her phone and typed, {Seiya-san! Why are you here so early? I thought I said 7 am?}

"Taiki-san." Seiya puffed out, having difficulty to speak properly in the coldness.

{Let's go into the station first. It's much more warmer inside.} With that, Taiki dragged Seiya into the train station.

"Thank you. . .I never expect it to be so cold now." Seiya quivered a little, disliking the cold in the morning.

{It's always this cold in the morning in this time of the year} Seiya watched Taiki typed in her mobile from her position, with a small smile forming at the corner of her mouth. Seiya smiled as well. {I can see that you do not have the habit of waking up early}Taiki finished up with the smile disappearing as she showed Seiya. She was unaware that Seiya had been watching her all these while.

__

'Why do I feel like you are always trying to hide your smile?' Seiya thought as she observed Taiki's action. "I - Yah." Seiya blushed with a little in embarrassment at the discovery Taiki had made. "I never had the habit of waking early. So even during college, I had to choose all afternoon lessons to prevent myself from missing lessons." Seiya answered sheepishly.

{It's alright. It won't stay so cold throughout the day. It will get warmer in the afternoon.} Taiki assured.

Seiya nodded her head. "I never knew than autumn morning in Tokyo is as cold as that in Tokyo. I always thought the it would be much more warmer since Winter in Tokyo is warmer." Seiya pouted.

{It's just the morning, Seiya-san. It would be different when afternoon comes.}

"Where are we going today anyway?" Seiya asked as the train entered the station. Taiki stood up and walked to the edge of the platform. Seiya followed after her and stood by her left side.

{You will know when we've reach there.}

* * *

"Seiya!" Yaten called out, bitting a piece of toast in her mouth, her right hand holding on her handbag and left knocking her study room door. "Seiya, wake up! I'm heading off for work soon. What are you going to do today? And where are we having dinner tonight? Don't forget that we have sign language lesson this evening." Yaten continued as she moved towards the coffee table, grabbed the keys that were lying on it and placed it into her handbag. She then place her handbag on the sofa.

"SEIYA!" Yaten grunted as she stomped towards the study and burst into the study, expecting to find Seiya hiding under her covers. "SEI-ya?" _'Where had she gone? This must be a miracle. She was actually up before I am.' _Yaten thought silently in her mind. Brushing that thought away, Yaten closed the door of the room. _'I shall call her during lunch time them. She has been acting weird since last night. I wonder what is up with her.' _Yaten thought silently, seizing her handbag from the coach and exited her apartment.

* * *

The train trip to Okutama, the place Taiki had in mind, was pretty much a silent one. Even Seiya remained unspoken during the whole to the train trip. Taiki was seated opposite her, reading one of the medical journal Ami passed her during lunch yesterday. Seiya just sat at her seat, watching Taiki from her position. Whenever Taiki directed her attention to Seiya, Seiya will always look away, to prevent Taiki from noticing that she was reading her.

Seiya looked out of the window of the train carriage for a moment. She was captivated by the greenery, the breathtaking beauty of the nature that replaced the tall urban architectures in the city.

{Is it very boring to hang out with me? Since we can't communicate normally with flow?} Taiki typed into her phone, but hesitated. _'Should I show her? I do not want her to accommodate herself to my pace of conversation.' _

"You have something to tell me?" Seiya asked as she had observed the possible internal inflicts that would be going through Taiki's mind by her actions.

Taiki nodded her head unconscientiously and with an reluctant hand, she passed the phone to Seiya.

Seiya blinked her eyes are the statement shown on the phone. '_What makes her think so?' _Seiya looked up and into Taiki violet eyes. Taiki took over the phone again. {From yesterday, I can understand that you are a person with a friendly disposition and have lots to say. You seemed quite quiet today. . . Did you regret coming along with me to volunteer today?} With that, Taiki stuffed the phone back into Seiya's grip and looked away slightly.

"Taiki-san?" Seiya called out to get Taiki to look at her. "It's not boring hanging out with you. Not at all. Even though I may sound noisy, I'm actually a quiet person. I'm only noisy around Yaten. She's too much fun to just keep quiet around her." Seiya joked, trying to ease the sadness she felt from Taiki. "I actually liked hanging out with you. And this is my first time volunteering. My parents never allow me to do these things back home." Seiya continued.

{Really?}

"Hmmm hmmm" Seiya sounded in response, nodding her head as well. "So I should thank you Taiki-san for giving me this chance to volunteer." Seiya ended with a genuine smile, which successful influenced Taiki.

{You're welcome. Seiya-san.} Taiki typed.

"So, where are we stopping?" Seiya asked.

{Okutama.}

"Where is this place? I have not heard of this place before." Seiya questioned curiously.

{It's a small town located at the western part of Tokyo. You will love the place, I think.}

* * *

"You have reach the mailbox of Seiya Kou and this means that I am currently busy and unable to answer your call. If you have something that you need to tell me, please try calling me at a later time. If not you can also chose to leave a message behind. But please be sure that you name yourself properly. Thank you." Yaten growled loudly at the mail box message. _'Again? What important stuff are you doing, Seiya Kou, that you can't pick up my call. Baka.'_

* * *

When the two of them got off the train and was welcomed by the small but buzzing town. The mountainous view surrounding the four side of the town had capture Seiya's heart. _'This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my life. It's feels so relax to be here.' _

They continued walking pass the shop houses and further away, until there were little urban structures surround them. It was just the mother nature and two of them. Soon after, Seiya noticed a cottage surrounded by low wooden fences appearing as they strode closer. That was when Taiki began to increase the size of her steps and began running forward. Seiya continued her pace.

(Tadaima) Taiki signed as she ran forward, hugging a middle aged lady who was standing at the door of the cottage.

Seiya read Taiki's sign and found it familiar. _'I have definitely read it somewhere yesterday.' _Seiya thought. She closed her eyes and willed herself to remember where had she read it from and what did it meant. _'It meant Tadaima. That's 'I'm home'._ Seiya opened her eyes at that realisation. _' Is this Taiki's house? But she said that she's here to volunteer. Isn't it weird for someone to say that she's volunteering when she's just going back home and help?' _Seiya was confused.

"Okairinasai, Kou-chan." The middle aged women welcomed. Her voice was gentle and loving, just like how Seiya felt about her mother's voice.

Seiya walked closer to the door of the cottage. That was when she had discovered the small sign that hung loosely on the fences. _'Children's Home' _Seiya read. _'This is an orphanage. She said I'm home. Does that meant that Taiki-san is an orphan?' _Seiya was surprised. '_And yesterday she actually tried to comfort me when I spoke about my family problems. She does not have hers and she did not bitter into it and tried to encourage me about the situation. I should be ashamed of my own self' _She reflected in her mind as she continued walking closer, in a very pace, still unable to get through the astonishment, til she got beside Taiki.

"Konnichiwa." The lady greeted, bowing down.

"Konnichiwa." Seiya returned, doing the same actions, as a form of respect to someone senior to her.

(Baa-san, this is my friend, Seiya Kou.) That was what Taiki managed to finish signing, before she was dragged away by a group of excited young children. (Chotto.) Taiki signed to the children, but apparent to Seiya, they were all so thrilled to see Taiki that they would not bother her objections of being pulled away. (Gomen!) Taiki finally signed towards Seiya, praying inwardly that Seiya would understand what she had signed.

Seiya just stared at the disappearing sight of Taiki, feeling lost for the first time, in this place that she had not been in her life. '_What should I do?'_

"Seiya-kun?" The lady called out.

"Hai!" Seiya turned around immediately to face the lady, bowing a little.

"You do not have to be so formal with me. You can call me Baa-san, just like how Taiki always call me. If not you can call me by my name, Abe." Abe introduced herself.

"Hai, Abe-san" Seiya felt comfortable with the second option given to her.

"Come along." Abe motioned Seiya to move to her side. "I will show you around."

Seiya nodded her head and paced towards Abe and together, they entered the cottage where Abe showed Seiya the sleeping quarters, the dining room, the toilets, and playroom area.

"Kou-chan said that you're her friend. I'm surprised." Abe started the conversation.

"Why is Abe-san surprised?" Seiya was confused. _'Isn't it normal for someone to have a friend or some friends? She's weird.' _ That was the impression Seiya got from the statement Abe had made.

"Not in that way, Seiya-san." Abe understood Seiya's confusion. "I mean that I was surprised that she brought her friend here. You are the second friend of hers I have met before. " Abe held Seiya's hand in a motherly way.

"Oh. . . I see . . ."

"So how long have you known Kou-chan? I haven't heard of your name from her before. Not until today." Abe asked gently as they continued walking around the premise.

"Well, we met a month ago, but I only actually got to know more of her yesterday." Seiya answered truthfully.

Abe widen her eyes at the information thrown to her. "This is getting interesting."

"Hmmm?" Once again, Seiya expressed her confusion.

"I guess my Kou-chan is growing up really fast out there. Do you what does it mean that she has brought you here, especially only knowing you for only a day?" Abe analysed the situation for Seiya.

"What does that meant?" Seiya asked, still not getting what Abe was trying to imply in her sentence.

"She really trust you a lot." Abe finished.

__

'She trust in me a lot?' Seiya self questioned herself.

That conversation happened when the two of them arrived at the study room, where Taiki was sitting beside a young girl, and speaking to her through sign language. "You saw the little girl Kou-chan is conversing with?" Abe asked. Seiya directed her attention to where Abe had directed her to. "Her name is Miyuki. She has the same psychological disorder as Kou-chan."

"Psychological disorder?" Seiya repeated.

"It's speech disorder, classified under psychological disorder. Kou-chan was the first child that I've came across with this disorder." Abe continued.

[Flashback]

__

"Abe-san" The policeman who picked little Taiki off the street arrived at the doors if the orphanage. "We have found her off the streets alone, 4 am in the morning. Currently, we can't find any identifications on her, nor match her with any reported lost kid. My supervisor ordered me to send her." He continued as he held Taiki on his right hand. "Onegaishimasu." With that, he left Taiki in the hands of Abe.

__

"Konnichiwa." Abe greeted. Little Taiki looked away from Abe. "What's your name, little girl?" Taiki walked away from her to the counter, picked a pen and paper and wrote 'Kou' on it. Abe followed closely behind her. "Kou-chan." Abe read out while Taiki looked up to Abe with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, Kou-chan? Why are you crying?" Little Taiki closed her eyes and shook her head stubbornly.

[End of Flashback]

"That was the first time I saw Kou-chan" Abe recalled. "She never told me what's her last name. I assume that she don't remember what's her last name as well. Taiki was the last name that I gave her." Abe continued as Seiya continue listening attentively. "She never spoke in the first half a year when she came here. I thought she was just nervous. But as time passed, I thought she might be mute, that was when I've decided to bring her to see a doctor. The doctor ran tests on her, and it came out that her vocal cords are all well. They referred me to a psychologist instead. That was how I knew about this disorder. Selective Mutism." Abe finished.

__

'You mean Taiki-san can talk? So that's the reason why Taiki-san is visiting Yaten?' Seiya digested the information thrown to her.

"Thankfully, for Miyuki, she's starting to get better, now being about to speak selectively to people. When she first came, she spoke to no one, just like how Kou-chan was used to be. It's all Kou-chan's effort that made Miyuki to be able to speak .She's one of the very few that Miyuki would want to speak to." Abe continued. "And all I wished for is that there will be this day, someone who be able to fill in Kou-chan position in Miyuki's case, and Kou-chan can really put down the stone she carries in herself and speak for the first time." Abe tried to sound as hopeful as she could as she looked towards Seiya, who looked overwhelmed by the truth behind Taiki.

Taiki felt their presence in the study room. She looked up and smile genuinely at the both of them before turning back to Miyuki.

"Abe-san, is - is there anything that I can help?" Seiya asked, remembering her purpose here today. To volunteer.

"Yes, there is." Abe smiled.

"What is that?" Seiya continued asking.

"To make them smile, to make them feel happy." Abe finished.

"That's gonna be an easy task for me." Seiya stated with a playful smirk on her face. She turned towards the children in the study. "Hey come on kids! Those who have done with your work, I have a little present for you! Let's go play . . . . TAG!" 


	6. The Walk Down the Memory Lane 2

[Chapter 5] - The Walk Down the Memory Lane (2)

Taiki walked into the backyard after her session with Miyuki and saw Seiya, playing happily, enthusiastically with the children.

"I've got you!" Seiya declared as she slid her arms under one of the little boy's armpit and carried him up, turning into circles, allowing the legs to fly freely in the air. Sound of giggles could be heard from the children. Once Seiya had place the boy back on the ground, the other children began to surround Seiya, wanting to experience the same encounter the boy had.

"Alright alright. One by one, we will go flying! Flying! Flying!" Seiya shouted excitedly as she picked up another girl.

Miyuki came out as well and stood by Taiki's side, watching the jovial scene of them.

(You're not joining them?) Taiki signed.

"I - I don't know." Miyuki replied.

(What's stopping you?) Taiki asked.

Miyuki lifted her right arm and pointed to the direction of Seiya. "She - I haven't - seen her before. Not comfortable." Miyuki replied in segments, still not very confident in her speech.

(Daijobu, Miyuki-chan. She's my friend. She's really kind. I promise. Go join them.) Taiki urged, pushing Miyuki slightly forward to the back yard. Miyuki then trailed very slowly towards the crowd. Whereas for Taiki, she moved towards the fences on the side of yard and leaned against them, and stayed at that position, watching Seiya enjoying herself with the children.

Seiya noticed Miyuki trailing over. She went over to Miyuki and pulled her up in the air. "Do you wanna join the game? I can bring you fly up high in the sky! And trust me, I will never drop you, never in my life." Seiya assured.

Abe walked to Taiki's side, elated. "I haven't seen these smile on these children for a long time. It's been a long time ever since these children enjoyed themselves. She's really amazing, isn't she?" Abe asked rhetorically , looking at Taiki.

Taiki looked back questionably at Abe. She blinked her eyes, not fully understanding what Abe was trying to mean in her sentence.

"I was just making a senseless statement, don't mind me, Kou-chan." Abe finished as she stepped closer to the crowd. "Kids, it's time for lunch! Get in and wash up and assemble at the dining hall in 10 minutes time." Abe ordered.

"Hai!" The children responded before turning around to Seiya. "Arigatou, Nee-chan!" And all of them lugged at Seiya, causing Seiya to move backwards by the force.

"Dou-ita-shima-shite" Seiya struggled to say with the children surrounding her, choking her breath.

With that, the children ran back to the cottage with Miyuki standing alone back looking at Seiya.

"What's wrong, Miyuki-chan? Is it okay for me to call you Miyuki-chan?" Seiya kneeled down to the level, and asked in cutesy tone.

"A-riga-tou, Nee-chan" Miyuki made up after long periods of silence and ran away straight after she spoke.

'_She spoke to me?' _Seiya was surprised. Seiya looked around her and realised she stood alone in the yard. Then she noticed Taiki at the fences. Seiya jogged over to the fences. "Since when are you here?"

That was when Taiki realised that Seiya was covered with sweat all over her face. Fresh volume of sweat continues to drip down her sideburns. {Since Miyuki came over.} Taiki replied.

"This is so warm! Why is it so warm in autumn? This is way too warm for autumn. It felt more like summer than autumn to me." Seiya complained as she took off her trench coat and hung it over the fence while she climbed over the fence and sat at the edge of the fence. "AAHH! I can't stop perspiring!" Seiya whined. Taiki laughed silently at Seiya's statements, causing Seiya to look at her with her narrowed eyes playfully. "What are you laughing at?"

{I told you, it's going to be warm in the afternoon. But I didn't expect you to complain about it.} Taiki typed and showed Seiya.

"You – You –" Seiya was left speechless. She could not come out with words to counter Taiki and that caused Taiki to laugh even more. Seiya looked straight at Taiki and as time passed, she realised that she was staring at her. Too much for someone she had known for less than 24 hours. Taiki turned and look straight into Seiya's, realising that Seiya was staring blankly at her. Taiki waved her hands before Seiya, getting Seiya back into the reality.

{You okay? You were spacing out.}

"Yah, I'm alright. I was just thinking about some things." Seiya replied, glancing away from Taiki. Taiki tilted her head slightly when she waited for Seiya to continued with her words. "I - I want to thank you. Thank you for bring me here."

{You don't have to thank me.} Taiki shook her head and typed into her phone.

"I'm serious. Besides being thankful, I guessed I have to say sorry to you." Seiya continued, glazing straight at the grass on the ground, watching them swivelled as the wind brushed pass them.

{Why were you sorry?}

"I was complaining to you about my family yesterday when you - " Seiya started and stopped at the sensitive word that both Taiki and herself knew what it was. "I felt so guilty for doing that. Really." Seiya picked off where she had stopped and continued. She glanced sideway to Taiki's direction and managed to catch a tear sliding off the corner of Taiki's eye. Seiya fought the urge within her. Her heart winced. She raised up her hand a little further, wanting to wipe off the tear. But she stopped. She stopped when Taiki started to pick up her phone and type in it.

{You don't have to be sorry, Seiya-san. You didn't know about it.} Taiki replied, trying to wipe off her tears without Seiya noticing.

"So, do you always come here and volunteer?" Seiya asked, hoping that changing the topic would help to stop Taiki's tears.

{When I'm free, yes. The kids here need help in their work. That's the best that I can do for them.} Taiki replied.

A comfortable silence filled in the moments between them. _'I wish I can know more of her. I wish I can understand her more. Why am I feeling this way. Why do my heart hurts when I caught her tearing? Compassion? Empathy? What is this warm fuzzy feeling that is growing?' _Seiya thought in the silence period. She turned around and stole a few more glances of Taiki, observed Taiki's glaze towards the horizon far away.

"Taiki-san?" Seiya called out. Taiki took a few seconds to react before she direct her glance at Seiya. "I - About you - I heard from Abe-san about your story." Seiya stuttered to voice out her point. "How did you ended up - here? Did - your parents - " Seiya struggled to asked these questions and she halted at the last one and ended self debating herself whether that question was appropriate or not. _'Isn't it too straight out front to ask that? Seiya! What have you been thinking?'_

{I don't remember. And it does not matters to me anymore.} Taiki lied. _"Let's go hun. She's not our daughter anymore." _Taiki shut her eyes as the voices from her dreams echoed in her mind. _'Go away. I don't want to remember any of these events. Go away.' _Taiki though as she tried to block any more familiar haunting voices and images from her nightmare every night to surface.

"Taiki-san, Daijobu ka?" Seiya asked as she scooted in closer to Taiki while still seated in the rim of the fence. That action caused the trench coat Seiya had hung on the fence to drop onto the ground

Taiki's eyelids flipped open immediately when she heard the impact of the dropping of the coat. She sensed that Seiya was right beside her. {I'm alright.}

"If - you're not - comfortable in talking about this topic, we can - don't. " Seiya stated thoughtfully. Her voice was filled with gentleness, so overflown with gentleness that Seiya could not recognised that that was her voice.

Taiki nodded her head. She then bent down to pick up the trench coat Seiya had dropped previously. She felt the coat vibrating. {Seiya-san, I think your phone is ringing} Taiki typed and showed Seiya as she passed the coat to Seiya.

"Really?" Seiya asked no one in particular as she began to search the pockets of the coat for her phone. She pulled out the phone from the right pocket and placed it beside her ear, pressing the answer key. "Hello, this is Seiya Kou speaking."

Yaten sat up in attention in her chair when Seiya answered the call."BAKA!" Yaten blasted into the receiver of the phone, causing Seiya shut her eyes from the loud scream directly into her ear drum on the other end. Seiya in an instance jerked the phone away from her ear. She shook her head lightly, hoping that the ringing sound that was echoing in her ear drum would go away by that action. Meanwhile, the Yaten continued blabbering through the receiver. "YOU HAVE FINALLY DECIDED TO ANSWER YOUR STUPID PHONE." The voice was blasting such that Taiki could hear at her position, considering the wide distance between her and the phone.

"Man, Yaten, calm down. Don't shout into the phone. I do not want to turn deaf at such a young age. I still have a competition to compete in." Seiya answered, while pulling the phone nearer back to her ear, but still maintaining the safe distance.

"How am I suppose to calm down when someone had decided to play missing since early this morning?" Yaten retorted, obviously still angry with Seiya's delay in answering her phone. "Where have you been? Are you really that busy to answer my call? I was so worried about you! I was so shock to find your room empty this morning! I was so worried that you were been kidnapped home again. It's not like you will wake up earlier than me." Yaten rabbit on, not giving a chance for Seiya to interrupt her.

"Erm Yaten?" Seiya started out to get Yaten to stop her babbling. "Hello?" Seiya called out the second time, but still, Yaten continued her words. "YAT-CHAN!" It's Seiya's turn to scream into the speaker. That caused Taiki to look up at Seiya at her over-reacted reaction. It also made Yaten to quieten down on the other end of the line. "Finally." Seiya heaved out softly. "I'm sorry for not informing you that I'll be going out today. Sorry for getting you so worried for me. I'll treat you dinner tonight to make up for it, alright?" Seiya continued.

"Where are you anyway, Seiya? What took you so long to answer the call? I've made at least 15 calls to your phone and all I get from it was your stupid mailbox message. Are you really that busy? I thought you have nothing to do until your audition. So what are you doing and where are you now?" Yaten asked as she leaned back again the backrest of her chair.

"I - I'm out with a friend. My phone was in the vibration mode." Seiya explained.

"Friend?" Yaten repeated with a raised eyebrow. "What friend? Do I know him or her?"

"Why do you want to know?" Seiya countered, not willing to let Yaten know who she had went out with.

"You are acting really weird, Seiya, since last night . . ." Yaten analysed. Yaten wanted to enquire further, but was stopped by the beeping sound of the intercom. "You wait for a moment. Don't you dare hanging up my call." Yaten threatened Seiya before picking up the office phone. "Yes, Aino-san?"

"Yaten-san, Yuni-san has arrived. Are you ready to have her in?" Minako asked.

"Yes please." Yaten ordered as she placed the receiver back to its position. She then pulled her mobile to her ear. "I'm busy. You are not going to get away from this. See you at lesson tonight." With that, Yaten hung the phone on Seiya, leaving Seiya shocked at the other end of the line. Seiya shook her head innocently as she thought, _'Who was the one who said 'Do not hang up the call' ? '_

{Yaten-san?} Taiki asked politely even though she had heard herself the loud voice of Yaten previously.

"Yupps. Isn't that obvious?" Seiya joked as she slid her phone back to the pocket she took it out from. "There's only one person in my life, except for my parents, who dares to scream at me that way." Seiya informed as a small smile creped across her face.

{She cares a lot for you, I can see that.} Taiki commented, with slight envy in her, for Seiya had such a best friend who cared for her being truly deep in her heart, being able to crack out the funny and playful personality of Seiya.

Seiya read the sentence as Taiki typed into her phone. She smiled softly. "I know and I'm grateful for her. Yaten seemed like the only friend that I had in my life. Many had came in, many had left. She's the only one who stayed in."

Taiki looked questionably at Seiya. {What do you mean by many had came in, many had left?}

Seiya looked sadly into Taiki's eyes. "They all fell short of my parents' expectation of being my friend. So they were asked to leave my life forever." Seiya explained melancholy. "Yaten persevered on, and she underwent what I had been through to stay in my life, since I was 5, where my memory starts. I'm thankful for that. She could choose to let go but she held on." Seiya finished.

"Kou-chan!" Abe shouted from inside the cottage out to the backyard, interrupted the ongoing conversation to get the attention of the both Kou. "Can you come in and help? They are getting all over me right now." Abe asked.

(Hai!) Taiki signed back before turning back to Seiya. {Let's get going.}

* * *

Yaten set her attention on Seiya who was seated beside in class, listening attentively to the teacher's teaching ahead. _'Something's definitely wrong with her. First she took my sign language book, then today, she's actually listening to lessons. And she was the one who complained the whole month about coming to sign language classes with me. What's up with her ?' _Yaten thought as she continued watching Seiya.

Seiya on the other hand had her attention on the teacher. But her mind was somewhere else. Her mind was set back when she left the orphanage earlier on for lessons, the last words that Taiki told her.

__

{Seiya-san, even though your parents may be harsh on you and the people around you, never lose faith. It's because they cared about you. It's because you're their daughter and they wanted the best for you. You are considered fortunate than any of us here, because there's always someone there for you, be it your parents, or even Yaten-san.}

The words lingered around her mind, bringing back her childhood memories

__

"Kou-chan! Over here!" Renni, Seiya's mother called out to young Seiya in the park. 

__

Seiya ran over to her mother, puffing slightly. She smiled gleefully at her mother, who started running through a towel against her forehead till the back of her head.

__

"Look at you, you are perspiring so much. Are you feeling hot or thirsty? Do you want to drink anything?" Renni asked lovingly.

__

"I want ice-cream! One for Yat-chan as well." Seiya chirped.

__

"Alright, I'll go get them. Promise you won't run faraway, alright?"

__

"Hai! Kaa-san, arigatou!" Seiya yelped before running back to the playground once more.

__

A teary Seiya, hugging her pillow, stood at the door of her parents' bedroom door. She opened the door slowly and peeped in. Renni saw Seiya through the ajar door.

__

"Yes, Kou-chan?" Renni asked as she sat up on the bed.

__

"I - " Seiya started while tightening her grip on the pillow, burying her chin into the pillow. "I - had a nightmare. "Seiya spoke into the pillow, muffling the words. Though that, her parents could pretty much made up what Seiya had just said.

__

"Come over, Kou." Retora ordered as he moved to the edge of the bed, leaving a space between him and Renni. "Sleep here." 

__

Seiya climbed onto the tall bed, settled her pillow in the center and laid down. Renni cuddled Seiya in her embrace. "Sweet dreams now, honey." Renni coaxed while Seiya closed her eyes, falling asleep in her mother's warm embrace.

The lesson had ended. Yaten stood up from her position and prepared to leave. That was when she realised that Seiya was still in the same position as she was half an hour ago. Yaten waved her hands in front of Seiya, trying to get her attention. Still, Seiya made no reaction.

Seiya remained in her position, overwhelmed by the memory she remembered. _'I have long forgotten about all these times. And I knew was to be bitter about my life now that I forgot how they loved me all these while. _Seiya's heart felt fuzzy at the lost memory. A hard pat on her shoulder brought her back to reality. "Ouch!" Seiya screamed out as her shoulder stings. She turned her attention to Yaten who was standing beside her. "What's that for?" Seiya demanded.

"Lessons had ended and you are still listening to the teacher I see." Yaten stated sarcastically. "Just as I thought for once you are listening to lessons, you proved me wrong, Seiya. How disappointing was that. You are just pretending to listen while stoning out." Yaten shook her head cynically while Seiya stood up from her seat and turned to the other entrance. "Hey! Wait for me!" Yaten called out when she realised that Seiya was no longer at her original position.

"Hurry up Yat-chan, I'm hungry!" Seiya replied. Yaten, in her heels, jogged beside Seiya and walked beside her. "What do you wanna to eat? I said I will treat you for dinner tonight."

* * *

"Seiya." Yaten called out as she knocked against her study room's door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes!" Seiya shouted out. She sat on her bed, hugging her pillow as she rested her chin in it.

Yaten entered the room and went over to Seiya's bed and sat at the side, facing Seiya face to face. "Seiya, are you alright?"

Seiya blinked innocently at Yaten's question. "Why is that so? Why are you asking this? I alright, I'm pretty sure." Seiya replied, giving Yaten the assurance that she was fine.

__

'She's definitely hiding something.' Yaten thought in her mind as she observed Seiya who was rocking back and forth while hugging her pillow and eyes glancing at the mobile phone which laid slightly before her. "Ah, can I borrow your phone for a while?" Yaten asked suddenly as she reached out for the phone, not waiting for Seiya to agree on. Before she could grab the phone, Seiya won her in it.

"What are you going to do with my phone?" Seiya asked cautiously, looking at Yaten suspiciously. It was obvious to Seiya Yaten's intention to borrow her phone.

"I'm just curious what had gotten to you these two days. You are acting really weird." Yaten replied truthfully and bluntly, pouting a little in the process for the fact that she had lost to Seiya in speed. "Be truthful, what had happened to you these two days?" Yaten continued as she tried to reach for the phone in Seiya's hand

"I - " Seiya started and paused for a moment. _'Should I tell her?' _ She turned and felt Yaten's glaze on her. "I - It's just that I had some slight reflection of my life. How fortunate am I all these while as compared to many other in this city, yet I'm oblivious of it." Seiya recalled without saying who made her had such revelation. The sudden seriousness in Seiya's tone caused Yaten to stop what she was doing and looked seriously at Seiya as well. "And the missing memories . . . Before I was 5. . . "

"Seiya . . ." Yaten started off, but Seiya interrupted her.

"I guess that what's people always say 'you never know what you have until you saw what others do not have' . " Seiya finished.

"That's true." Yaten agreed while looking at Seiya with an indescribable expression. "That's life, isn't that?" Yaten asked rhetorically while patting on Seiya's head. "Whereas for the missing memories . . . I'm sure one day, you will have them back. Why ponder so much about that when the time for you to remember is not up?" Yaten advised.

"Hmmm. hmmm." Seiya nodded her head.

"So, who did you went out today?" Yaten questioned, resulting in a shock face from Seiya. "You thought you have successfully digressed my attention away from the topic, didn't you? Too bad for that, Seiya. I've known you too well for that." Yaten taunted. "If you don't say, I will just need to find the answers for myself." Yaten continued, holding Seiya's phone in her hand in a victorious way. She had managed to slip out the phone out of Seiya's grip when Seiya was immersed into her world of emotions.

"NO!" Seiya screamed out as she pounded forward to Yaten. Yaten escaped by standing up from the bed and ran to the other corner of the room.

"Are you saying? If you are not, I'm going to . . ." Yaten started, pressing some buttons on Seiya's phone, looking at Seiya evilly.

_

* * *

_

"Kou-chan! How was school today? Did you talk to your friends today?" The same lady asked lovingly as little Taiki entered the house.

__

Taiki looked up to her mother and shook her head lightly. She could sense the disappointment in her mother when she shook her head.

__

"It's alright dear." Taiki's mother kneeled down and pulled Taiki in an embrace. "Take your time. We are not in a rush." Her mother smiled gently at Taiki, who made a small attempt to smile as well.

__

{Where's Papa. Kou has not seen Papa for days.} Taiki wrote down on a piece of paper and showed her mother. 

__

"Papa's working outside the city. He should be back soon." Her mother smiled lightly. "Come on girl, go wash up and prepare for dinner." Her mother urged with Taiki just nodding her head.

__

"Where have you been all these while?" Taiki could hear her mother shouting out loud in her light sleep. Taiki stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes. She did not got off her bed, but remained awake listening to the commotion in her parents' room

__

"At work. The company needs me to be there." The male voice replied.

__

"You do not need to work till so late at night, didn't you? Kou-chan's asking for you for days. What should I tell her?" Her mother argued.

__

"She's a mute! I can't accept that." 

__

"She's not honey! The doctors said that Kou-chan can speak! There's nothing wrong with her vocal cords. She's not a mute, do you understand?" Her mother retaliated.

__

"Still, she hadn't made a cry in her life. I'm can't dear, it's hard to accept her. I do not know how to communicate with her, how to deal with her."

__

Little Taiki laid in her bed, with tears filling her iliac eyes. 'I caused Papa Mama to fight. Is it because I'm not a good girl.' Taiki sobbed silently. 'It's because I can't talk. I can't. Papa doesn't like me. No he doesn't' She meditated in her mind.

_"Let's go Honey." The male urged Taiki's mother, stopping her from looking back._

__

Don't go . . . Don't leave me alone.

Taiki shot open her eyes, allowing her eyes to register the dark surroundings around her. She sat up slowly, wiping off the tears and sweat that were flowing down her cheeks. _'They left me . . . They left me . . .' _Tears continued to form, paving their way down Taiki's dedicate cheek. _'No more. I'm alone. It's my fault. It's my doing. It's my retribution. I can't talk. They are gone.'_ Depressing thoughts began to fill her mind. _'Why am I on earth, breathing and living, when I have nothing to contribute?'_

* * *

A/N: Updates for this story will go REALLY REALLY slow . . . for as I have heaps and heaps of assignments due in the end year and final examinations as well. I will try to find time to write and update this. I promise! (:_  
_


	7. The First Step

[Chapter 6] - The First Step

__

{Ne, Taiki-san, I've passed my second auditions! And I'll be going into the training phase for the final showdown next month - Seiya} Taiki read off the screen of her mobile phone. She blinked lightly at the information in front of her, before typing in her reply.

__

{Congratulation to you, Seiya-san. I'm glad that you're a step nearer to your dreams. - Taiki}

Almost instantly, Taiki received her reply from Seiya. It always felt like Seiya was holding on her phone, replying her instantly most of the times. She opened the message. _{Would you like to join us for celebration tonight? It's going to be just me and Yaten around. - Seiya}_ Taiki glanced over to the calendar to check her schedule.

__

{Yeah, I guessed I'm cool with it. Is it really just gonna be just the three of us? Where are you all celebrating? - Taiki} Taiki asked, with fear that there would be a large crowd present on the celebrations.

__

{Yeah. Just the three of us at Yaten's apartment. Yaten had promised that she would cook for me if I ever passed the second audition. And I did. So she's cooking tonight. But just a gentle warning, be aware of it. I'm not sure how it would turn out to be . . .Why did I asked for it in the first place? AHH! – Seiya} Taiki laughed lightly at the reply Seiya gave. Seiya had never failed to lighten up her day with her messages everyday. No matter what kind of message Seiya sent to Taiki, Seiya will always include humour in it, never failing to put Taiki in a good mood, though Seiya knew nothing about her this ability.

__

{Is Yaten-san okay with me going over? I mean . . . It's weird, isn't it? - Taiki} Taiki replied. Throughout the past few days, Taiki had gotten closer to Seiya, with Seiya messaging her every night. She did not understood why was she so comfortable with Seiya, someone who she had met less than 2 months. Perhaps it was because Seiya was straightforward, truthful about her emotions and everything she shared with Taiki.

__

{She will be fine with it, trust me. I am the boss for the day. hahaha - Seiya} 

__

{Alright then. . . How do I get to Yaten-san's apartment then? - Taiki} Taiki asked. 

__

{What time are you ending your work tomorrow? I can pick you up at your work place. - Seiya}

Taiki read Seiya's offer. She thought for a while before typing. _{6 pm. Is that okay? - Taiki}_

__

{So late? But it's okay. I will see you at your workplace then! Shall not disturb you night already. Sweet dreams! ^.^ - Seiya} Taiki read Seiya's reply which brought a warm fuzzy feeling to her heart. _'What's that feeling?' _Taiki thought as she placed her phone back on the bedside table. Looking at the digital clock beside the phone. _'It's time to sleep to get enough rest, before I get awaken again at 316 am again.' _Taiki told herself. With that, she switch off the lights and pulled the blanket over her should, closing her eyes, and slowly, falling into a light sleep.

* * *

Seiya was seated at the couch in the living room, with Yaten by her right side. She smiled sweetly at her phone as she sent her last message to Taiki. _'Yes! I am going to see her again tomorrow.' _

"There you go again, smiling alone stupidly at your phone." Yaten insulted as she fixed her eyes back to her book after peeking at Seiya's action for the past 10 minutes.

Seiya narrowed her eyes at Yaten. "If you had the guts, say that again." Seiya challenged as Yaten turned away from Seiya and pretended to be reading her book.

"I said, you are smiling stupidly at your phone again." Yaten replied while she placed the book on the table, looking straight into Seiya's eyes, as showing Seiya that she had accepted her challenge.

"Fine, you win." Seiya retorted. "You have the guts." Seiya finished off as she shifted her attention back to her phone, reading back the messages she had sent to and received from Taiki for the past few days, with smile sneaking up on her face every now and then.

"Seiya, you know what?" Yaten started off.

"Hmmm?" Seiya responded, not even bothering to look up from her phone.

"I really regretted believing in you that that night. I should have just check the phone myself instead of waiting for you to tell me willingly." Yaten finished off, pouting in the progress.

"You will know soon. Really." Seiya reassured.

"You know what Seiya." Yaten continued, hoping that Seiya would look up from her phone and look at her at that moment. However, Seiya continued to had her attention on the phone instead of Yaten. "Seiya, look at me. I have something serious to tell you." Yaten ordered, harshening her tone to let Seiya know that she was really serious.

Seiya finally looked up from the phone and at Yaten when she noticed the change of tone. "Yes Yaten? What do you want to tell me?" Seiya asked.

"Don't let this to be another Usagi case. Don't probed too deep into this relationship. I don't want you to be hurt anymore." Yaten finished off, showering her true concerns for Seiya before standing up. "I'm turning in now. You too, sleep early."

Seiya stared blankly into the space as Yaten began to move away from the living room. She never thought that Yaten would ever brought out Usagi. _'Usagi . . . I wondered how is she now?' _Seiya thought sadly in her mind, as she remembered the old high school days back in Kyoto.

__

'Usagi!' Seiya called out as she patted the buns of Usagi's hair playfully. 

__

"Seiya!" Usagi responded, swiping Seiya's hand off her hair in the playful manner as well. 

__

"What are you doing today? Do you wanna to go to the arcade to play?"Seiya mustered all the courage to ask. Seiya had been so attracted to Usagi since the first day she had landed her eyes on her. Seiya was not sure why was she attracted to this special girl. She felt so comfortable around her, as Usagi had never failed to brighten up her day with the dazzling smile she always carried with her. Just being with Usagi allowed Seiya to temporary forget about the bitterness she felt about her familiy.

__

"Sure! School's definitely getting boring and tiring for me!" Usagi chided childishly. "That sounds fun and inviting!" 

__

"Let's go then!" Seiya finished, grabbing Usagi's hands into hers as they ran out of the school gates. 

__

"SEIYA!" The both of them heard a familiar voice shouting out for Seiya. 

__

"Seiya, Yaten is shouting for you, shall we stop?" Usagi asked as she turned back slightly, catching the glimpse of Yaten standing at the school gate, arms tucked at her waist, showing her infuriation.

__

"Nah, don't be bothered about her. Let's go!" Seiya answered as they continued to stride in big steps away from the school. 'I've decided to be truthful about my feelings for you today. I don't want Yaten to be there.' Seiya thought in her mind.

__

Yaten had all along knew that Seiya was interested in Usagi, as Seiya would confined Yaten about her feelings and thoughts that were always in her mind at that point of time.

__

"I see. . . "

__

As they were approaching the entertainment centre, Seiya stopped in her steps. 

__

"What's wrong, Seiya?" Usagi asked innocently. 

__

"You shall go to the arcade first? I will grab us some drinks. What do you want to drink?" Seiya explained.

__

"Alright! I want . .. " Usagi started off.

__

"Azuki ICE!" Seiya and Usagi finished in unison. Seiya ended off with a cheerful laughter, while Usagi pouted. "Since you knew the answer, why did you even bother to ask ?" Usagi finished, slapping Seiya hardly and her back playfully.

__

"It's a courtesy!" Seiya whined comically, walking away from Usagi. "See ya later!" Seiya shouted out as she ran back the street they walk down from.

__

Entering into a flower shop, she grabbed three red roses from the counter and paid for them. "Thank you!" Seiya shouted to the florist as she ran out of the shop and down the streets to get the drinks.

__

Once she was back to the entertainment centre, she was welcomed by a sight that had broken her heart. She saw Usagi whispering into the ears of a guy, placing a small peck on his face. Seiya clenched the flowers in her hands, causing the thorns to pierce through her skin and blood began to flow out. 

__

"Seiya!" Usagi realised Seiya was back. She ran towards Seiya with her hands interlocked with the guy she had kissed just now. Seiya hid her injured hands behind her back. "Seiya! Let me introduce to you, this is Chiba Mamoru" Usagi started off loudly before continuing softly and lightly at the end. "He's . . . my boyfriend.

__

Sadness blinked in Seiya's eyes. 'She had a boyfriend. . . I never knew.. . " Her heart throbbed painfully in her chest. "Nice to meet you, Chiba-san." Seiya tried to act normally, hoping her voice will not crack by her will to cry. "I remembered I have something else to do." Seiya stuffed the Azuki ICE into Usagi's hand and with that, she turned and ran away, away from the arcade, away from the heart break.

Back to the reality, Seiya found tears tickling down her face. She never knew that this memory would trigger her tear gland to work. _'Yaten's right. . .' _Seiya thought sadly. She wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hands and stood up from the couch. _'Maybe I shouldn't let my heart to fall in love again. . .'_

* * *

Seiya stood at the foot of the building where Taiki was working at. She looked at the time on her watch. _'5.55 pm. 5 more minutes to go.'_ Seiya thought excitedly as she looked up. She turned her head around, watching her surrounding as she waited the time to past. Then she saw a familiar soul crossing the street, towards the building. _'Taiki-san? Why is she opposite the street? Didn't she said that she is ending work at 6 pm?' _Seiya self questioned as she moved nearer to the edge of the pavement, hoping to catch a clearer glimpse of the person she thought she had saw.

But it was apparent to her that she had lost sight of the person. Then a pat on her shoulder had startled her.

"Ah!" Seiya let out a soft cry. As she turned around, she saw Taiki standing behind her, smiling. "Taiki-san!" Seiya let of a sigh of relief. "You got me there." Seiya continued, puffing lightly to calm her heart down.

{Gomen. Konbanwa} Taiki took out her phone and typed in.

"Konbanwa." Seiya returned. "Let's get going. Yaten is expecting us to be back in half an hour time." Seiya continued, guiding Taiki to walk in the direction to Yaten's apartment. "Anyway, why did you come from that direction?" Seiya continued asking as she pointed in the direction she thought she saw Taiki came from previously. "Didn't your work ends at 6 pm?"

{Gomen, Seiya-san. I lied when I said I'm ending work at 6 pm. I actually ends work at 5. I told you I'm ending at 6 pm because I was thinking about getting something for you.} Taiki typed in her phone and showed it to Seiya. She then made Seiya to hold onto her phone while she fumbled through her bag, taking out a nicely wrapped box. She passed the box to Seiya and took back her phone. {This is for you. Congratulations for getting through your second audition.}

"For - me?" Seiya stuttered. She did not expect a gift from Taiki. "Thank you . . ." Seiya continued awkwardly as she tried to fight off the blush that was forming across her cheek.

{You are welcome. Open it up and see if you like it? I'm not sure what you like. Not sure whether will it be your liking anyway.}

__

'I will like anything that is given by you, Taiki-san.' Seiya thought silently as she opened the box. A glass crystal guitar model reveal before her. "This is so beautiful . .." Seiya commented as she took out the guitar model out, admiring it at all angles. "Thank you." Seiya thanked Taiki once more before realisation struck her. "Taiki-san, you need not get that for me. This must be real expensive and . . " Before Seiya could finish her nagging, Taiki held onto Seiya's hand to stop her.

{I'm glad that you like it, Seiya-san. And no worries, I am actually working now. It doesn't really matters.} Taiki smile off as to assure Seiya. _'And it enthuses my heart to see that you like the gift.' _Taiki thought.

Seiya allow a gentle smile to escape at the corner of her mouth. "Thank you." Seiya mouthed.

* * *

Yaten heard the opening of the front door as she was running around the kitchen, getting the dinner prepared. _'Remind me again, never bet with Seiya about things. She always wins. What kind of mess did I got myself into this time round again.' _Yaten thought angrily as she ran her flour-tainted hand through her hair before she realised it. _'GOSH!' _Yaten exclaimed in her mind.

"SEIYA!" Yaten grounded out as she stepped out of the kitchen, knowing that Seiya was home from the closing of the front door. "You said you will be back at 630 pm, it's 7 already and you finally got you butt back home." Yaten continued as she reached the living room, only to see two shocked faces staring at her.

"Taiki-san, you're here?" Yaten asked stupidly.

(Seiya-san invited me here, saying that you are cooking her celebration dinner for passing the second audition.) Taiki signed to Yaten.

Yaten burrowed her eyebrows, lost in the fact that Taiki had just told her. Before she could ask Taiki what she meant in her sentence, Seiya burst into a huge fit, no longer being able to hold her laughter. "What are you laughing at, baka?" Yaten shouted at Seiya, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Your - - Hair . . ." Seiya managed to speak in between her laughter.

Yaten shot her eyes big in realisation. Her fringe was tied up in a childish way, with tinge of flour sticking on them. "I'll be back in a moment." Yaten spoke softly to Taiki as she took off the apron she was wearing. She then threw the apron straight into Seiya's face. "Stop laughing! It's all your fault!" Yaten grinded, stomping back to her room to wash up.

Taiki looking amusingly at Seiya, who was still laughing. {You okay?} Taiki asked.

"Yah. . ." Seiya answered as she tried to get herself to all calm down. "It's just that it's difficult and rare to catch Yaten so off guard in her appearance." Seiya explained before breaking into a huge laughter again.

"Stop it SEIYA!" Yaten screamed out from her room when she heard Seiya started laughing loudly again.

Seiya covered her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from making any noise. Taiki just stared at Seiya with amusement.

"Let's get over and sit down over there." Seiya suggested, holding onto Taiki's bag as they walked side by side to the couch.

{You didn't tell Yaten-san that I'm coming?} Taiki asked.

"Not really. But I know that she won't mind, trust me." Seiya assured. Just at that same moment, Yaten got out from her room, hair groomed nicely and a changed garment.

"Sorry for the tardiness just now, Taiki-san" Yaten apologised as she stood before the two of them. "Why are you here again?" Yaten asked again.

(Seiya told me that you are cooking to celebrate her passing of second audition.) Taiki signed once more, looking very innocently.

Yaten eyed at Seiya playfully while Seiya looked away sheepishly. She saw the phone Taiki was holding on, with lots of words and typing in it. "Taiki-san, can I have your phone?"

(Why? I may need it to talk to Seiya-san. Or do you have any papers for me to write on?) Taiki signed as she passed her phone to Yaten.

"You won't need to. She understood sign language now." Yaten snorted as she placed Taiki's phone back to her back. "The reason why am I cooking today is because I have lost my bet in her failing the beginner sign language exam and not her second auditions. I won't be that stupid to bet with her auditions when I knew that she would pass definitely. But for the exams, that is definitely unexpected." Yaten continued, revealing the truth of her cooking to Taiki, while corking a victorious expression to Seiya.

"Shut up, Yaten!" Seiya growled as she threw the apron back to Yaten. "Dinner!"

"Whatever! Enjoy chatting!" Yaten finished off as she step back to the kitchen once again. 

Taiki turned around to look at Seiya. (So you actually can understand me now?)

"Hehe." Seiya laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head with her hand. "Sort of?"

(Why didn't you tell me then?) Taiki asked.

"It - was meant to be a surprise. Yes. Not that I thought it would end up this way, with Yaten telling you the truth for today's dinner." Seiya answered. Seiya could sense the slight displeasure of Taiki. "I'm sorry for lying that it was for my auditions. I really did got through the second auditions, but I thought the passing of my sign language exam would be a more celebrate-able event as compared to my auditions. Well at least, we can chat more freely now, not being bounded by papers or phone." Seiya continued as she looking sincerely into Taiki's iliac orbs.

(Iie, I wasn't upset by that. I'm just lost for words. Thank you, Seiya-san) Taiki signed, assuring Seiya that she was not angry with her. _'If only you know how happy my heart was to know that you had passed the exams, such that we can communicate freely . . . when you first voiced out that you hate having these lessons. It almost felt like you took the language for me. I really appreciate that, Seiya-san. For the first time in my life, I felt so important and loved, for someone had placed so much effort in knowing me. Thank you, Seiya-san._


	8. The Eroded Soul

[Chapter 7] - The Eroded Soul

"I'm glad so, Taiki-san." Seiya responded with tinge of redness forming at her cheeks. "Will you wait here for me for a moment? I have something for you as well." Seiya continued excitedly as she jumped up from her seat and dashed into the study room, slamming the door behind her.

Yaten heard the slamming of the door, so she came out of the kitchen to check what had happened. She blinked her eyes confusingly when she found out that Taiki was sitting alone in the living room. "Where's Seiya? What happened?" Yaten asked with the apron covering her shirt and spatula in her hand.

Taiki shrugged her shoulders in response. (She said she got something for me and ran to that direction) Taiki signed and pointed in the direction of the study room at the end.

"I see. . ." Yaten trailed off as she walked into the living and sat beside Taiki. "I never knew you were that close with Seiya." Yaten started off.

Taiki blinked her eyes at Yaten. (She didn't tell you?)

"Well she was really secretive for the past few weeks, where she had totally refused to tell me what happened." Yaten answered. "But anyway, it's nice to see that you are friends with Seiya. Don't mind her. She's really crazy at times and rude as well. Remember what she did to you the first time she met you? That's ridiculous! I never knew someone can do this kind of things just to hide from the other person." Yaten snorted at the last part. "But she has a nice and beautiful soul." Yaten continued with a wave of dreaminess flashing past her expression. "What's your impression of her?" Yaten finished, waving off the past expression on her face and replaced it by her usual professional ones.

Taiki smiled frivolously at the way Yaten had described Seiya. She too had noticed the changing emotions of Yaten. _'Why is she reacting this way?' _Taiki thought as she stared at Yaten with her serious expression.

"Don't be so tensed up. It's not consultation. Just relax, Taiki-san." Yaten ordered when she realised Taiki was staring at her. "It's our private time."

(Yeah. So you should relax as well. You are tensed up as well.) Taiki signed, making Yaten to realise her 'professionalism' acts. Yaten laughed as she relaxed.

Before Taiki could answer Yaten's question for her previously, Seiya reappeared in the living room, with a posh purple box with blue ribbons in her hands. She sent a dangerous stare to Yaten as she went over to the couch. "Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen cooking?" Seiya asked.

"Well, it requires some waiting time so here I am out here to join you. You mean I can't be out here? This is my apartment, for your information, Seiya Kou!" Yaten answered sarcastically, sticking out her tongue at Seiya. "Are you afraid that I would say anything that was going to tarnish your image?" Yaten taunted playfully.

Seiya growled inaudibly as she narrowed her eyes at Yaten. "Whatever!" Seiya decided to let go, while she sat down on the other side of Taiki. "For you. Congrats for your new job!" Seiya congratulated in a soft and sweet voice as she placed the violet box into Taiki's hands. Yaten frowned at the sudden change in Seiya's tone.

"You've found a job?" Yaten asked surprisingly. _'Why is it that Seiya knows you better than I do? Hmmm. Maybe I should reflect on my role as your counsellor.'_ Yaten thought deeply.

(Thank you, Seiya-san) Taiki signed in situ with Yaten's question for her. Taiki then turned towards Yaten. (Yes, I've gotten a job now. It's been a week.)

"Really? What are you working as now?" Yaten continued asking, ignoring Seiya's presence at that moment.

(I'm working as an admin assistant at a record label company.)

"And how's work so far?" Yaten continued.

(Pretty good. The working staffs over there are really nice.) Taiki replied with a smile.

"That's good! It's good to hear that you are adapting well into your new environment!" Yaten praised as she patted Taiki's shoulder encouragingly, smiling at the end.

(Thank you.)

Seiya sat boringly at the other end of the couch as the conversation between Taiki and Yaten continued. Deciding that she will not going to stay silent anymore, Seiya interrupted the conversation. "Hello? I am still here. It's now private personal time, which means to you Yaten that it's not time to work and to you Taiki-san that you do not need to listen to Yaten's crap." And that had successfully earned the attention of both back to her. "Thank you." Seiya commented comically as she smiled.

(Gomen.) Taiki signed.

"Nah, you don't have to . .. " Seiya reassured as she winked her eye to Taiki. "Open up and see if you like it or not."

Taiki nodded her head as she worked her hands through the ribbons, undoing them and opened the box with anticipation. And she stopped there, froze in her actions.

"Do you like it?" Seiya asked again. Taiki made no response. She just remained frozen, with her brows knitted.

"What's that?" Yaten asked curiously as she peeked over Taiki's shoulder. "Ah! That's beautiful. It's a nice watch!" Yaten eulogised. "Good choice for that, Seiya!" 

In the box, it laid a iliac crystals aligned analogue watch. "I thought it fits you a lot. It matches your eye colour and it brings out your elegance if you wear it. And it fits your new job as well." Seiya explained as she continued watching Taiki. The stoned expression remained fixed on Taiki's face. "You . . . don't like it?" Seiya asked wearily.

__

'Tick tick tick tick tick. . . ' The tickling sound of the second hand of the beautiful watch echoed in Taiki's ear.

__

'NO!' Taiki dropped the box onto the floor and brought her hands to her ears, covering them. She shook her head violently as she closed her eyes. 'NO!'

__

'Tick tick tick tick . . . ' The sound of the antique clock echoed loudly in the empty room.

"Taiki-san Daijoubu?" Yaten asked with concern as she watched the sudden change in Taiki's emotion. Taiki continued shaking her head.

__

'No . . .' Little Taiki thought as she watched her parents leaving the room.

__

The clock in the empty room continued, 'Tick tick tick tick . . .' 

Seiya stood frozen in her position, shocked at sudden agitation of Taiki. Taiki's body trembled in hysterical fits. Her hands remained at her ears. Her eyes shot open and stared directly at the watch in the box that was now on the floor once again. Her breathings was ragged and uneven. Her heart was beating at the abnormal speed.

__

'Tick tick tick tick . . . ' The huanting sound of the second hand continued ringing in her mind. Taiki gulped down her saliva. She closed her eyes once again, allowing the tears to flow down as she shook her head more.

"Taiki-san, Daijoubu?" Yaten asked again. But Taiki heard nothing of it. Her mind was only filled with the sound of the clock.

__

'Don't leave me . . .' 

__

'Tick tick tick tick . . .' The stillness in the room. Nothing. Silence. Loneliness. Reality. 

__

'Don't go . . .'

Taiki squinted her eyes tightly. _'No . . . Go away . . .' _Taiki forced the thought into her mind. _'No . . . I don't want to remember . . . Go away . . . '_

"Taiki-san, daijoubu?" Yaten asked the third time. But Taiki would not budge. She was taking in deep heavy breaths, her whole body remained trembling the whole while. _'The watch!' _Yaten held onto Taiki tight, preventing Taiki from hurting her own self with the hysterical fits. She turned around and saw Seiya remained at the same position, shocked and sad. "Seiya!" Yaten shouted out to Seiya, pulling her out of her state of shock. "Cover the box, quick!" Yaten ordered.

Seiya scrambled over to the fallen box and covered it. She turned back and watched Yaten cuddling Taiki in an embrace. "Hush . . . Calm down " Yaten coaxed. But it seemed like it had no effect on Taiki. Taiki remained struggling in Yaten's embrace, wanting to break free from Yaten's hold. Tears continued to flow down her flawless face. "Seiya!" Yaten called out helplessly. "Search her bag. See if there any medications in there." Yaten ordered.

"Hai!" Seiya stood up from her position on the floor and rushed towards the bag that was lying on the other couch. Seiya rummaged the contents of Taiki bag and found a sachet of white coloured pills. She ran back to Yaten as showed her the pills. "Is it this one, Yaten?" Seiya asked anxiously, obviously worried about Taiki's current state.

Yaten ran her eyes across the drug description with her hands struggling to keep Taiki in position. _'Tranquiliser.' _Yaten registered. "Yes. Give her two and water." Yaten called."Wait no water. There's no way she can drink properly in her state now."

Seiya nodded her head as she stuffed the two pills into Taiki's mouth and messaged her throat gently, helping Taiki to swallow the pills. Taiki continued to struggled in Yaten's arm until the medication's effect took place, where Taiki finally stopped trembling and struggling, with the whole body relaxed, and her falling into sleep.

Yaten heaved a sigh of tiredness. It felt like running rounds around a stadium battling with the stuggling Taiki just to hold her in place. "Bring her to the room." Yaten called out. Her arms were aching hurt right at that moment. Seiya picked up Taiki in the bridal style from Yaten's arm and strode slowly back to her room. Once Taiki was off Yaten's arm, Yaten immediately stretched out her hands to release the aching muscles. _'What was that? What triggered her to fall into such hysteric state? It wasn't written in the record that she had such mental instability.' _Yaten thought as she watched the retreating figure of Seiya into the study room.

Seiya was still in a state of astonishment. _'What happened to her? Was it my fault that she had fallen into this state of craziness?' _Seiya reflected as she looked Taiki now peaceful face. "What happened to you?" Seiya whispered out softly to Taiki as she placed Taiki down on her bed, covering the blanket over till her shoulders. Seiya pulled off the rubber tie that was holding Taiki's long hair in a pony tail, allowing the long hair to surge off the bed. Seiya looked back one last time, with worries filling her eyes, before she left the room, closing the door after her.

Yaten noticed that Seiya was out of the room. It was obvious to Yaten that Seiya was extremely worried and upset for Taiki as Seiya just walked aimlessly without looking, knocking over the chair that was right in front of her. "Are you alright?" Yaten concerned as Seiya bent down to pick up the fallen chair.

Seiya nodded her head in response. "I'm just shocked. It's . . . it's my first time watching her in such an agitation state." Seiya confessed, walking towards Yaten at the sofa and sat beside her. "What is wrong with her?"

"Seiya. I don't know, truthfully, I don't know what had caused her to be in this state." Yaten started out. Seiya stared at Yaten unbelievingly. "Even if I do know something, you know that I am not allowed to tell you anything, Seiya. But this time round, I really do not know what had happened. I can only infer from the situation that it could be the watch that triggered the reaction. That's all. The rest, I am unsure as well." Yaten finished.

* * *

Yaten sat at the comfy chair in her room after dinner, with her report file lying before her. Dinner was ate in silence. Not as much fun and laughter as they had expected previously. Seiya barely ate anything. Yaten stared blankly into the file. She was now totally lost about what she had to write in the report. _'This is getting more and more complicated. Just as I thought I knowing her better, another mystery popped up.' _Yaten heaved a deep breath.

She placed the file back on the table and leaned her elbow on it, resting her chin on her hand. _'What could have possibly triggered the hysteric reactions? She was pressing against her ears just now, isn't she? So it must be some sound. But what?' _Yaten continued analysing the situation.

__

'Wait.' Yaten stopped at her thoughts. _'Right now, instead of discovering the reason why isn't Taiki speaking, I'm thrown with another possible psychological problem. Could the two things be related?'_

Yaten sat up in attention and grabbed the books she had picked up from her study room. She flipped the pages feverishly until the page she had wanted to read. _'Aphonia - unable to speak.' _She looked down the pages. _'Psychogenic Aphonia - unable to speak due to underlying psychological disorder or problems.' _

__

'It could be this. It could be traumatic mutism. It's either or. But what was the thing that's eating up her soul, eating up her will to talk?' Yaten thought in distress. _'I want to help her, but how? And Seiya, she falling in deeper. I never knew the one she was contacting all along was Taiki-san. If I knew . . .Even if I do know, what will I do? What will you do, Yaten?' _Yaten asked herself.

* * *

Seiya kneeled at the side of her bed as she watched the peaceful sleeping face of Taiki. _'You looked so different now. I'm glad that you are serene now. It hurts my heart to see that. . . What was in there that cause that, Taiki-san? If you don't mind, my heart and soul are always open to hear them, to heal them, Taiki-san. I think I really like you. Never in my life I had felt this way, the urge, the need to protect someone. But just now, all of my heart and soul wanted to hug you, to consol you, to release you. But all that I was able to do was to stand there and watch you.'_

Seiya laid her head on her hands, and slowly, she had fallen asleep beside Taiki.

_

* * *

_

Taiki held on tightly to her mother's hand as they approached the kindergarten. She felt the grip of her mother's hand on hers loosen. Taiki started to get frantic. She continued holding tightly on her mother's hand, unwilling to let go of them. She looked up to her mother's eyes, and shook her head frenetically, showing her mother that she would not want to go to school. She would not want to let go of her hands.

__

Taiki's mother got down to the level of little Taiki. "Kou-chan, it's nothing. It's just going to school. Mama's gonna be back to pick you up again when school ends, okay?" Taiki's mother explained.

__

But Taiki still held her grip tight on her mother's hand.

In her sleep, Taiki started grabbing the nearest thing to her, which was Seiya's hand. But Seiya was already in a deep slumber that she allowed Taiki to grab her hand without being awaken herself.

__

"Kou-chan." A third voice came over towards them. "There you go again, holding on to your mama hand and not letting go. That is not right." The teacher , the third voice, reasoned caringly to Taiki. Taiki looked at the teacher as she shook her head. "Come on, be a good girl. Just 3 hours, and your mama will be back to pick you up." The teacher continued as she held onto the other hand of Taiki, causing Taiki to let of her mother's hand. "Let's go . . ." The teacher coaxed as she pulled Taiki to the direction of the kindergarten building.

__

Taiki moved along with the teacher. But from time to time, she would looked back with tears in her eyes. Her mother was still there, waving to her goodbye, until she enters the building. 'Mama . . . is it really true that you will always be there when I come out from school?' Little Taiki thought in her mind.

__

'No . . . She's gone. . . She's forever gone, Kou. She no longer wants you as her child. They are gone. They do not want you as their child. A child that could not speak. That's not what they want.'

__

'Mama? Papa? where are you all going? Little Taiki rubbed her eyes gently as she glanced at the door, watching her father carrying another little girl in his arm. She blinked her eyes innocently as she glared at the little girl in her father's hold. And she realised, the eyes of the little girl watching her. 

__

Who are you . . . 

Taiki made a silent scream as she jolted up from her sleep. The sudden jolt woke Seiya, who was resting her head on the bed while kneeling on the floor, up. She was still holding onto Seiya's hand.

"What happened?" Seiya asked with deep concern obvious in her voice even though she was awakened from her sleep rudely. Her concern for Taiki had overrode everything Seiya thought was important for her. "You okay?"

__

'What was that?' Taiki was shocked by the clear eyes she had saw in her dreams just now. The images of her dreams were never clear. The images of her parents were never clear. The images of every details were never clear. To her, she had no memories how her parents look like. They were just blurry images to her. And for the first time, she had seen an clear image. The eyes. _'The eyes. They felt familiar. Are my dreams getting clearer? Would there be a chance that one day in my dreams, I would be able to see the faces of my parents?'_

"Daijoubu, Taiki?" Seiya asked again, breaking the thought that was running in Taiki's mind. Taiki nodded her head, giving Seiya's the assurance that she was fine. That was Taiki realised that she was not in her room. She was in an unfamiliar surroundings. Then she recalled what had happened just now. "What happened?" Seiya asked Taiki.

(This is normal. It's my biological alarm clock. I wake up in this way every morning at 316AM. It's nothing new. Don't worry so much, Seiya-san. And I'm sorry for destroying your celebration.) Taiki explained briefly. 

"It's alright, Taiki-san." Seiya reassured. Taiki sat at her position, stoning out. Seiya gazed intensively, battling her mind whether should she ask the question her heart wants to ask. "Taiki-san. What happened just now?" Seiya finally mustered enough courage to ask.

Taiki shook her head in response. (It's nothing.)

Seiya blinked at Taiki, obviously knowing that Taiki was lying to her. "It's better to share it with someone than keeping everything inside you, Taiki-san." Seiya advised, hoping that Taiki would open up her heart to her.

But no. Taiki shook her head more. (It's really nothing. You've worried too much.) Taiki pulled the cover away from her and stood up from the bed. Seiya stood up as well. (I think I'll better get going. Sorry for disturbing you, Seiya-san. Send my apologies to Yaten-san as well.) Taiki walked towards the study table where her bag as on. Seiya trailed behind after Taiki.

"You don't have to leave, Taiki-san. You can stay here until dawn comes." Seiya informed.

Taiki shook her head. (I have already disturb the two of you too much. You still need your sleep. It's better for me to go home.) Taiki signed as she carried her bag. Then she saw the same purple box lying on the table as well. She bit her lips nervously as she picked up the box.

"Taiki-san. It's alright if you don't like it. You don't have to accept it." Seiya informed, knowing that the item inside the box could be the source of Taiki's insanity.

Taiki turned around and smiled at Seiya. (No, I like it. It's a gift from you. How could I not accept it.) Taiki smiled again, hoping that her smile would give Seiya the assurance and clear the doubts. She walked out of the room with Seiya by her side now.

Seiya frowned at Taiki's action. _'Why is she acting this way. It was obvious that she was afraid of the item inside. Yet she's acting she's not. What is she hiding. What is the hurt inside? What is this invisible scar that no one can see?' _Seiya thought silently in her mind.

"But Taiki-san, how are you going to go home? It's 3 am in the morning right now. There's no any available public transport for you to take home or anything. Just stay here." Seiya reasoned as the both of them stepped into the living room, hoping that her reasoning would stop Taiki from leaving and take her idea of staying back at Yaten's apartment.

(It's alright. I can walk home.) Taiki explained as she walked towards the main door.

Seiya was shocked at the answer Taiki gave._'Walk home? Alone at this time?'_ She shook her head lightly, shaking the thought off her mind. "I will walk you home then, Taiki-san." Seiya suggested. _'I won't let you walk home alone, Taiki-san.' _

(It's alright, Seiya-san. I'm alright being alone. You need to sleep. You have vocal training lessons later in the day, don't you? You'll need your sleep. Thank you for your invitation over today. Even though I've pretty much ruin everything. Thank you for everything, Seiya-san. Thank you for your care and concern as well. I really should make my move. Help me inform Yaten-san as well.) Taiki signed quickly. When she had finished signing, she opened the main door and left the apartment, leaving Seiya and her unspoken words back alone in the living room.__

'Taiki-san, is it this loneliness that you got yourself accustomed to, make you push people out of your world?' Seiya thought sadly as she watched the door closed after Taiki.


	9. The Remains of the Broken Heart

[Chapter 8] - The Remains of the Broken Heart 

"Stop!" A harsh and stern voice voice sounded through the practice studio. "What had happened to you, Seiya-san? This is the third time today you had went out of tune while practicing this song. Adding up the mistakes you had made the past few days, it's the 10th time! What is wrong with you?" The producer, Hiroki, retorted out.

"I'm - I'm sorry" Seiya muttered out softly under her breath as she glazed upon the ground.

"The competition finals is just in a week time, and Seiya-san, you are not performing like what you were during the auditions!" Hiroki continued reprimanding Seiya with Seiya remained where she was all the while.

"I'm . . . sorry. I was just a little distracted. Can I start again?" Seiya gulped as she asked for her fourth chance in the rendition of the song she would be performing in the final competition.

"Fine - But if you made the same mistake again, you are out of here today. And if that really happens, I will really reconsider your place in the finals." Hiroki demanded and threatened.

"Hai. Wakarimashita (I've understood.)" Seiya responded as she bowed her head lightly, showing her respects and thanks for Hiroki for the final last chance.

* * *

Yaten was seated in the living room, reading her book in silence. It was her off day today and she had decided to spend it all alone at home as Seiya was off at her practice.

"Tadaima." The dejected voice of Seiya sounded in the house and the main door clicked opened.

Yaten raised her brows. She directed her attention to the door and saw Seiya couching her back as she entered the house. It was obvious to Yaten that Seiya was upset. "Why are you back so early? I thought you said you won't be back until 8? It's only 6 pm?" Yaten asked Seiya as Seiya trailed slowly towards the study room.

"Well. Practice ended early today. So I'm back early." Seiya replied curtly. She was not in a good mood to talk much either and that explained her short and curt answers to Yaten's question.

"Hmmm." Yaten acknowledged the answer Seiya gave, even though she was not satisfied with the way it was delivered. "Have you eaten? There's still some leftovers in the kitchen. Do you want me to heat them up for you?" Yaten asked as Seiya turned then knob of the study room door.

Seiya stopped in her actions and thought for a while before answering. "I don't have any appetite. You can have them. I'm resting first. Ja. " Seiya finished off, closing the door after her as she entered the room, leaving Yaten alone in the living room, with the worries for Seiya filling her mind.

__

'Something's definitely wrong with her today. Well not only today, but the past few days. She's always restless these few days.' Yaten thought in her mind as she continued staring at the closed door. _'Maybe I should talk to her.' _ Yaten decided.

"Ahh." Seiya let out a soft groan of tiredness and discontentment as she tossed her bag on the floor and slumped her body onto the bed, face burying into the soft comforter . "AHH!" Seiya groaned again, this time louder, but still remain unheard by Yaten in the living as it was muffled by the quilt.

__

'Why was it that I was unable to concentrate the past few days. AHHH!' Seiya let out her frustration in her mind. _'I almost messed up the last chance today. I wonder if Hiroki-san is really going to strip me off the list for finals next week. Well, he asked me to take a rest tomorrow, saying that he have to discuss the issue with the management.'_ Seiya sighed heavily as she remembered the conversation she had with Hiroki earlier on.

She reached out for her phone from her pocket of her jeans. Looking at it, another wave of disappointment washed over her. She gently tossed her phone onto the bed ahead of her and buried her face once more in the quilt.

"AHHHHH!" Seiya scream out loud this time round, though muffled, but still loud enough that Yaten was able to hear it from the living. Tears began squeezing out from her closed eyes and seeping through the quilt. 

* * *

"AHHH!" The sound of Seiya's frustration sounded clearly in the living room, causing Yaten to look up from her frowned at the direction of her study room. _'Maybe, I really should talk to her. Now.'_ Yaten finalised her decision. She closed her book and placed it on the coffee table, stood up and paced lightly to the study room. She knocked gently on the door. "Seiya, are you okay?" Yaten asked with concern.

"YES!" came the muffled reply from the room.

"Are you sure? Can I come in?" Yaten asked again

"YES! I AMMM SURE! NO. I WANT TO BE ALONEEE" The replies from Seiya were still muffled, which Yaten considered as dangerous.

__

'That baka, she's gonna suffocates her own self if she continues to bury her face into the comforter.' Yaten thought in her mind. "I'm coming in." Yaten declared, totally against Seiya's wish of being alone.

Seiya heard the sound of the turned knob. She flunked back, back on a sitting position on her ankle. Her tears had left blotches of wet spots on the comforter. "I said no." Seiya repeated with sadness in her voice as Yaten entered her 'room'.

"Do you really think that I will leave you alone in such a state, Seiya?" Yaten reasoned as she closed the door and sat beside Seiya.

Sensing that Yaten was right beside her, Seiya hurriedly wiped off the remaining tears on her face, not wanting Yaten to know that she had cried. "What state? Yaten, I am fine." Seiya insisted.

"Hmmmp." Yaten snorted at Seiya's insult to her. For Seiya to say that she was fine was an insult to Yaten. "Come on, Seiya, I've known you all my years. Do you really think that I will believe in what you have said?" Yaten continued, slightly hurt that Seiya was hiding her emotions from her.

Seiya remained quiet and speechless. Yaten was right on spot. They have known each other for ages to know what was on each other mind even without saying. Seiya allowed her tears to fall once again, sobbing lightly time to time.

__

'It reminded me of the days when Seiya and Usagi . . . That was the last time she allowed herself to cry so freely. She's always smiling, always happy. Her crying? That's rare, really rare. ' Yaten thought as she watched Seiya's sobbing.

__

"Stupid Seiya!" Yaten cursed as she stomped lightly back to her house. _"She ditched me for Usagi. What a friend is she." Yaten continued hissing under her breath. _

__

As she was approaching her home, she noticed a familiar figure leaning against a nearby wall. The body language had showed all. The figure was upset. Yaten ran towards the figure and stood in front of her. Sobbing could be heard. 

__

"Seiya. . . What happened?" Yaten asked.

__

Seiya did not answer her. Her head remained bow down. More sobbing was heard.

__

"Seiya, what happened? Tell me please. It worried me to see you like that." Yaten begged as she held onto Seiya's shoulders, tugging them gently, hoping Seiya would looked up in response to her tugging.

__

And Seiya did.

__

Seiya looked up from the ground and stared at Yaten with her teary blue eyes.

__

"What happened Seiya?" Yaten asked once again.

__

"You're right, Yaten . . . I am stupid . . . I am a baka. . . I should have known. . . " Seiya said through her sobs.

__

"Shhh…" Yaten hushed as she pulled Seiya down to her own shoulder. 

And the same image of the crying Seiya appeared before of Yaten once again. This time with more maturity filling her face. More determination to stop her tears. "So, what happened?" Yaten asked.

"It's really nothing. . . It's - it's just that I'd got some scolding from the producer and teacher of the competition." Seiya sniffed, and explained briefly. "And there may be a possibility that I will be out of the competition.

"And why was it that you had received scolding, Seiya?" Yaten asked again, hoping Seiya would fill in more details rather than just telling her the superficial.

"I went off key a couple of times, missed a few beats and stuffs." Seiya explained as she dried up her tears. Talking to Yaten had helped her to calm down like always.

"And why was it so?" Yaten continued. She knew that Seiya was experience enough to not to make these mistakes that Seiya herself had condemned as 'dense' mistakes.

"I was distracted. . . and my heart was confused and sad." Seiya mumbled softy at the last part.

"Why were you distracted?" Yaten asked softly.

"I don't know . . ." Seiya answered after thinking for a long time. "I just can't concentrate these days."

"There must be a reason why you were unable to concentrate. And I know that you knew the reason. What's taking away your attention, Seiya?" Yaten decided to probe in deeper.

"I - I -" Seiya was stuck with her words. She closed her mouth and bit her lower lips. She thought for a longer while, before opening her mouth again to speak. "Have you heard anything from Taiki-san these days?" Seiya finally asked.

__

'So I was right. That was. No. That is your source of distraction.' Yaten thought silently as she watched the slight glimmer in Seiya's eyes. That was hope. A hope that Yaten would know where Taiki was. Yaten blinked her eyes and looked away from Seiya. She knew that her answer for Seiya's question was going to sweep away the slight hope in Seiya for that moment. "No. . . I haven't seen or heard anything from Taiki-san since that day. She had missed her previous consultation as well. We tried contacting her on her phone, but there was no reply at all. " Yaten answered softly.

Seiya hung her head down at that answer. _'She avoiding.'_

"Haven't you been contacting with her?" Yaten questioned.

Seiya shook her head. "I sent her a couple of messages. But there wasn't any reply for them." Seiya answered with sadness.

"So that was why you were distracted, Seiya?" Yaten questioned.

Seiya nodded her head lightly.

Yaten ruffled Seiya's hair in an affectionate way. "If you want remove this distraction. Go look for her. Go look for the answers your heart wants to know." Yaten advised, causing Seiya to look straight into Yaten eyes. "You like her, don't you? " Yaten finished off, regaining her stand on her feet. "Follow what your heart wants, Seiya . . . It's your dream to become a singer, aren't it? And are you going to let it go when you are just one final step towards it?" With that, Yaten left the room, with melancholy etched on her emerald green eyes.

* * *

Seiya leaned against the same wall that she had leaned 5 days ago. She checked the time on her watch. _'430 pm. Taiki-san said that she ends work at 5, didn't she?' _Seiya thought as she stuffed her hand into the pocket of the same trench coat. And there she stood, observing surges of people exiting the building, watching the everlasting human traffic on the walkway.

Soon, nightfall arrived. Cold breeze of wind brushing against her face. The cold night of winter was starting to kick in. And Seiya, was not dressed up properly for winter. There she, still standing at the same position, shivering as wind breezed by. She removed her hand from the pocket and checked her time again on her left hand. _'7 pm . . . Why isn't she out yet? Did I missed her? Or she missed work today? Or have she left her job here? Is she really trying that hard to avoid me, avoid us?' _Uncertainties began filling Seiya's mind.

She placed her hand back into the pocket, hoping that the pocket would be able to warm her cold fingers. She glanced over to the building and noticed a tall figure standing at the entrance. The light was dim. Seiya could not make up the face. But her heart had told her the answer who that was. It was her. The person she had been waiting all these while in the cold, just hoping to catch a glimpse of her, hoping that she would able to talk to her once more.

Seiya went forward from her position and stopped in front of the tall figure. Astonishment could was observed.

(What - What are you doing here, Seiya-san) Taiki signed after her moments of shock.

"I - I - am waiting - for you" The cold had gotten into Seiya. She couldn't help but to chattered in cold as she answered Taiki.

(Waiting for me? Why?)

"I - missed you. I want to see you." Seiya replied as she looked onto the ground, teeth continued chattering. Her heart winced a little as her brain had decided to go truthful the heart's feeling. She used her tongue to moist her dry lips, that were cracking from the cold.

Taiki blinked her eyes surprisingly. She had not expect Seiya to say that. (I - )

"Why are you avoiding me?" Seiya asked abruptly, startling Taiki once more.

(I am not . . .) Taiki signed back, looking away from the demanding eyes of Seiya. She would not be able to look into Seiya's eyes without her heart gapping, without her heart skipping a beat.

"You're lying. Then -" Seiya shivered lightly before being able to continue with her words. "Then why aren't you replying my messages." Seiya shivered again. "Why did you missed your consultation with Yaten." Seiya finished, with her body trembling in cold, against her body's wish.

(I - ) Taiki could not find a good explanation. She was indeed trying to avoid them. Because they had seen too much. They had saw the side that she was trying hard to hide from people. She knew they would probed deeper for answers. She would not want to let people to know them. Her deepest hurt. Her deepest betrayal. From the closest people, the dearest people she knew from young. She could not let them know.

"Why?" Seiya demanded once again, grabbing Taiki's wrist tightly to prevent her from running away if she had the intention to, like the last time at Yaten's apartment. "Why?" Seiya chattered the second time. Her body was giving in to the cold, causing her unable to articulate clearly.

Taiki could feel Seiya's cold fingers on her wrist, beneath the thick jacket she was wearing. It felt like placing a piece of frozen ice on her wrist. (Your hands are freezing) Taiki signed.

"I don't care. All I want is your answers, your explanation. Nothing else matters right now." Seiya insisted, staying firm on the ground, unwilling to let go of Taiki.

(We'll find a warm place to talk. Please, Seiya-san. I won't want you to die by freezing in the cold.) Taiki explained, as she tried to pry off Seiya's grip. She then removed her gloves and place them in Seiya's hand. (Wear it.)

As Seiya put on the gloves, she felt the Taiki's warm fingers encircled her cold ones. Seiya looked up into Taiki's eyes. Taiki's eyes was fixed on Seiya's hands. Seiya, for the first time, notice the gentleness in Taiki's beautiful violet orbs. Fluffiness overtook the cold feeling , warming her fingers all the way to her heart.

__

'Oh gosh . . . I'm really falling . . . The remains of my broken heart. . . They are now gathered together back once more . .'

* * *

_A/N: I'm back for an update. I glad to be still alive. Was almost murdered by my reports. I'm glad that one is down. But with another due-ing soon . . . I guessed I'm gonna to have another few more weeks of hell. Until then, hopefully I will be able update soon. I will try to update the other one as well before I get started on my assignments (:_

Ja ne! 


End file.
